fore ever changed
by jjmills53
Summary: Young Elanor Moody is changed fore ever by three peoples mistakes. How will anyone now understand her as she remembers what was done to her? She is now stuck between what she used to know and do and the dark side with with every passing day is easier to cross, as she remembers the more sick and twisted her mind becomes. i do not own HP or anything that is similar RATED MATURE
1. Chapter 1

Drip, Drip something was dripping on to metal you could small ring as it hit the surface. she try to see what was covering her eyes but she herd the chinking of chains as she tried to move her arms and she couldn't lift them she gently but slowly moved her legs and the same response. She had been chain so she sniffed and the smell of bleach hang in the air like a venomous cloud. Each one of her breaths now threated to chock her with the smell it felt like it was coming closer.

She felt the blink fold being moved and she was faced with darkness and from a small light a man's face it took her seconds to take in his features. Scared face one fault eye that was a shocking shade of blue that seemed to wiz around in all directions and one real eye of a grey morning blue that seemed like it was trying to see in to her very been.

The make touched her face and said, "can you hear me?" She blinked and tried to talk but couldn't it felt like someone had been trying to ring her neck and the pain forced her to stop. The man then moved something in his hand and said clearly, "Bomburda," she saw him move around her doing this and he picked her up in to his arms which confused her somehow by say and moving his arm he had blasted her chains off.

He moved and she feel his uneven strides like was trying to hurry with her. A blinding light hit her and she was forced to cover her eyes s it made burned like she had never seen the sun but she knew deep down that she had. But then she didn't know how she knew this. It was like a mist was in her mind she didn't know a thing, not even her name or why she was chained.

She felt herself feel sick and she moaned and lent over his arms and was sick. The man screamed, "Poppy, Poppy help," Everything seemed to be moving but fast now so fast lights where in her eyes and peoples voices coming from were.

Everything seemed to be coming in and out like her ears where trying to tune them all out it was too loud then too quiet and all the time everything seemed to be getting fast and faster and then nothing.

It as if someone had switch a switch and everything was gone. Awareness come again with the sounds of hushed voices around her and she opened her eyes and everything was to bright and she shut them again and she felt someone touch her face and voice that she knew deep down but she couldn't picture his face or name then said, "honey can you hear me?"

She moved her hand in a fail attempt to grab his and she felt a strong grip take her hand and she felt both of his hands enclose her hand. She didn't know how she know the feel of his hands if she couldn't picture his face and he said, "I am right here, Honey please squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She tried so hard and she squeezed his hand and she felt him move a hand to her face and he said, "thank god."

She felt lips on her hand and he said, "why isn't she speaking?" A women then said, "she was barely alive, she has been toured badly. It is going take time for her to heal, by she has been badly raped only time will tell if she will be able to have children." The women moved close and said, "but as for her eyes she was lucky I just saved them both it will take time for her sight to return. But," he then said, "but?" the sounds of someone moving away and he said, "for god sake Poppy tell me."

The women then said, "I don't know if she is brain damaged." The man who saved her and said, "she tried to talk when she saw me Sirius, and she is a fighter don't give up on her yet." Sirius? That name somehow did ring in the fog that was her memories and she would know his hands anywhere. It seemed strange that she would know his hands and not his face. Sirius kissed her hand and said, "I will never give up on her, I love her too much."

She fought to move her hand and she felt up his arm and touched his face and managed to say, "Sirius," it was barely above a wispier but Sirius touched her face and said, "honey I am right here I am not going to leave you." Darkness came and she welcomed it as an old friend. She felt some warm breath on her chain and she moved her free hand and felt a face and hair somehow without knowing she knew this was Sirius and she moved her hand following his hair line around his face and she feet stubble. The first thing that popped in to her head was _I like his stubble_ and it was gone again in a second.

She felt his jaw move and he nipped her finger when she got close to his mouth and she felt herself smile at that and she moved her fingers and she felt his head move a bit and she moved her free hand across the bottom of his jaw and to the side of his face and she felt him kiss her hand and she then said, "hey." Sirius moved his head on her chest and he said, "hey how do you feel?" She felt him sit up and she felt for the side of his face and he moved her hand and put it on his face and she said, "I don't know."

Sirius then said, "are you in pain?" She then said, "I have pins and needles from lying down to long." Sirius moved off her and she knew she pulled a face at him and he said, "what?" She smiled and said, "nothing," Sirius took her hand and said, "it isn't so tell me." _where to start?_ Was the thought that came to though the fog and she said, "just where making the perfect hot water bottle and I don't feel so worried when I know where you are."

Sirius then said, "but I am right here," she moved her head at the noise and said, "it's weird I can't help worrying." Sirius touched her face and she lent in to it. Sirius then said, "I'm not going anywhere." Poppy then said, "I need to check her over Sirius," she squeezed his hand and he said, "do you want me to stay?" She took a moment and said, "I'm a mess, as much as I don't want you to leave I don't want you sat and having to see how messed up I am."

Sirius kissed her hand and said, "I come back." She sense him leave and she heard the door shut and she then said, "I want the true how bad is this?" Poppy took a moment and said, "I need to check you over, then we will talk."


	2. Chapter 2

She felt hands on her and they left no place untouched. When she had finished Poppy then said, "who has worked magic on you?" she took a moment and said, "I don't know it's hard to keep track of things," she felt a light touch on her head and Poppy then said, "what can you remember?" Poppy was chucking her eyes and she could see but it was out of focus. She took a moment and said, "I don't even know my own name but it weird not so much remembering things but knowing."

Poppy looked worried and said, "what do you mean?" she shook her head and said, "its like there's a fog in my brain even now and again something pops out of it but that's it I would know Sirius hands anywhere but I can remember anything but I know I love him I feel that in every bone in my body." Poppy then said, "oh." She could see Poppy and she looked like she knew her and she said, "it is so weird." Poppy then said, "you have lost your memory?" She nodded and Poppy then said, "I am going to have to call your father in Elanor," _Elanor_ her mind said, _that's who I am Elanor Moody_. Poppy went to the door and the man with the fault eye came in and a man who her brain said_ Sirius_ as she looked at him.

Sirius touched her face and took her hands and said, "your eyes have changed colour," Elanor then said, "really?" Sirius nodded and Alestor then said, "well?" Elanor looked at him and saw he was the man with the fault eye and Poppy said, "well who every has been behind my back and worked magic on her without telling me has done a very good job." Sirius then said, "no one has I haven't left her," Poppy then said, "they must of done it when you fell asleep but I can safely say she is healing very quickly now and is out of danger to there is one huge problem."

Alestor then said, "what is it Poppy?" Poppy then said, "she doesn't seem to remember much of anything. Her brain is heal to an extremely good standard and I was expecting to find mass brain damage but everything is healing up perfectly. Memory lost isn't uncommon and give the state she was in i would say it's a small miracle that there isn't anything else." Sirius then said, "but she knows my name," Elanor touched his face and said, "yes and I know I love you but I can't," she shook her head and Alestor took her hand and said, "then it's trying to come back."

Elanor gave his hand a squeeze and her brain shouted, _daddy_ Elanor tried really hard to try and see his face clear and she said, "dad?" Alestor smiled at her and said, "that's right," Elanor then said, "how long will it be in till I can see clearly?" Poppy came closer and said, "a few days Elanor," Elanor was in a night dress and she sat up and took her father's hands as she stood up and he said, "should you be out of bed?" Elanor rolled her eyes at him and said, "I need to walk I feel all stiff." Sirius had moved to her side and said, "hungry?"

Elanor nodded and Poppy then said, "make sure she takes it easy and any problems call me." Alestor then said, "we will kept an eye on her." Elanor held Sirius hands as she started to move and Sirius laughed as she tripped and Alestor then said, "come here," Elanor felt his steady and strong hands grab her and she got her balance easy on her own two feet and she smiled at him and he walked her out of the room at a slow pace and he smiled and said, "that's my girl." Elanor looked at the stair well and it was a little dark and everything was aged. Elanor took the hand rail and made her way down stairs and Sirius took her arm and she could hear the clinking of something and she stopped to see her father was missing a leg and had a wooden one where his real leg should be.

Alestor looked at her and said, "yes I am missing a leg," Elanor's brain then said _it the last war it was a dog fight._ Elanor gave him a hug and he smiled at her and said, "I am right Elanor." Elanor went down the stairs and she was faced with a hall way that was well cleared and she could hear voices and she moved her head and saw the hall way went down some steps. Sirius then said, "you feel alright to face everyone?" Elanor then said, "why? Have I done something that would make me a afraid of seeing people?" Sirius just looked at her and Alestor then said, "dating your teacher isn't the best look Elanor," Elanor then said, "teacher?"

Sirius then said, "I am your defence against the dark arts teacher at school," before Elanor could stop herself she said, "at Hogwarts I am a 5th year." Alestor nodded and said, "that's right." Alestor took her arm and lead her towards the steps. Once they were down the steps the door opened and she saw she was in a kitchen. There was four adults inside and 3 teenagers. Alestor got her sat down and a motherly looking women with bright red hair who her mind shouted out, _Molly Weasley_ then said, "should she be down here? I heard Poppy say," Elanor touched her hands as they were moving quickly and she said, "I'm fine to be up or I think dad would of tied me to the bed."

Alestor stoked her hair and said, "yes I would of," the others were getting close and Alestor then said, "who has been working magic on her?" Poppy then said, "yes I would like to know that one too." Everyone looked confused and Molly then said, "why what has gone wrong?" Sirius then said, "nothing it has mostly healed her and allowed Poppy to finish it off there is only one big problem now." Alestor then said, "she has lost her memory." Elanor smiled at him and he touched her face and a dark hair boy then said, "all of it?"

Sirius then said, "it's trying to some back," Alestor put a full English breakfast in front of Elanor and without thinking she picked up a knife and fork and started eating all lady like. Sirius sat down and joined her in eating and Alestor was at the other end of the room talking with people. Elanor touched Sirius hand and put some hair behind her ear and she smiled at him. Elanor finished and the teenagers came over and Elanor looked at them and the dark head boy then said, "yes?"

Elanor looked at them and Sirius put him arm around her and Harry then said, "what happened?" Elanor shrugged and said, "not a clue," her brain then said,_ Harry Potter_ and Elanor blinked and said, "Harry."

It was like lighting hit her barin and a cold hard voice shouted where's Potter girl, Elanor had dropped her glass and put her hand to her head and the voice then said, I have ways of making every the most determine minds talk. Sirius touched her back and said, "Elle?" Elanor shock her head and Alestor stoked her hair and said, "what is it baby?" Elanor just left the room and went out the front door. Elanor didn't know where she was going but she walked down an alley and Sirius shouted, "Elanor," Alestor had gone after her as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Elanor made a turn at a wall and she hit it in some places and it opened up and she pulled out a bag and hit it again and it shut up. Alestor had seen what she had done and shouted, "Elanor," Elanor walked to him and he held her close and said, "don't run off like that Elle, come on lets get back." Elanor held his hand and he lead her back and they walked through the front door as the others were getting ready to head out and Alestor sat Elanor down and she started pulling stuff out and a stick fell out and her mind said, _my wand, _ Elanor picked it up and said, "my wand," Alestor pulled out a camera and a book.

Elanor pulled out some huge rolls of parchment and Alestor then said, "you ear dropped on a meet?" Elanor shrugged and Harry went pink with his friends and Elanor knew they had followed her and she looked at them and said, "you 3 followed me," they all looked guilty and Molly then said, "no they said you plan to do it and they where trying to stop you," Elanor shock her head and said, "no that's not right." Elanor put her head in her hands and said, "no they saw they want Potter," Alestor then said, "baby don't force it." Hermione then said, "we were trying to help but my mobile went off and they saw us." Alestor then said, "WHAT?"

Hermione's voice went so small as she said, "Elanor said she had something to do so we tried spying on her and she saved us when the death eaters came so we came and told you there got her." Molly then said, "so you three we after her and got she got caught saving you?" Alestor then said, "she went through days of toured just because you 3 didn't tell us and try to sort it yourselves?" Sirius then said, "why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me what she was going to do instead of going off?"

Elanor then said, "because they want to get the information and give it to you themselves so they could show they could do it because I am allowed to go off with dad, Kinsley and Severus to spy and they aren't allowed." Alestor held Elanor close and rocked her a little. A man with black greasy hair came in and said, "Elle?" she was pulled in to a hug and said, "oh thank god," Alestor stoked Elanor's hair and said, "she lost her memory Severus but it's coming back." Severus then said, "I am not surprised I near died when she was dragged in, but there was nothing I could do."

Severus was shacking and an old man spoke who Elanor knew was Dumbledore and he said, "did she tell them anything Severus?" Severus then said, "no she didn't say anything he tried breaking in to her mind but she managed not to give anything away I heard him not long along about how she was should a waste, she didn't give out anything every with everything he. She managed even to fight off Veritaserum he forced it down her." Dumbledore then said, "that potions forces everyone to tell the truth." Severus then said, "she found a way to keep her mouth shut she wouldn't tell him anything he forced some of it down Bellatrix to see if it was ineffective and she wouldn't shut up he had to knock her out."

Severus rocked her a little and said, "she didn't say a word. He was impressed with that bit he said he was tempted to see if she was still alive. I didn't know where he put her." Alestor then said, "I beat it out of Malfoy." Severus let her go and said, "why did you bring a mobile phone on a steak out?" Elanor then said, "I didn't Potter followed me and Grangers phone went off." Dumbledore then said, "you three front room NOW."

Elanor cuddled back in to Alestor and Dumbledore's shouting voice then said, "what were you three playing at? Elanor knows what she is doing she has been trained, you three should of told someone when you found out what she was doing but to go there yourselves. Voldemort wants you all dead Harry dead and you go to him you might as well hand yourself over on a plate, and you two. Your wanted alive so he can truce information from you. You know only put yourselves at risk but you put everyone else at risk. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Severus worked her a little and said, "the end of the Halloween holidays is tomorrow," Alestor kissed Elanor's head and said, "do you want to go to school?" Elanor then said, "it might jog my mind a little and who is this?" Elanor showed Alestor and Severus a blond made but it had only popped in to her head and Severus said, "Lucius Malfoy why?" Elanor smiled and said, "he," she stopped and Sirius then said, "he what?" Elanor shock her head and said, "its gone again." Elanor looked tired and Sirius then said, "sleepy?" Elanor nodded and Sirius held out his hand and Elanor curled up in to Alestor.

Alestor smiled and said, "you haven't done this since you were small," he held her and Severus then said, "how is she doing so far?" Alestor then said, "she managed to eat and she walking but her memory seems to be the only problem." Elanor slept and she woke curled up in to Alestor on a bed. Elanor moved and Alestor's eyes opened and he smiled at her. Elanor dressed with a little help. Elanor took his hand as they went down stairs and Sirius was in the kitchen. She got breakfast and he smiled at her as she was lent back in the chair.

Sirius kissed her and without thinking Elanor kissed him back and her tongue entered his mouth and Sirius touched her neck and went she stopped and pulled away from him, he had a small look of shock on his face and Elanor laughed at him. Harry then said, "get a room." Elanor saw her trunk and went to check it and Alestor then said, "your all packed Elanor." Elanor nodded and Poppy then said, "how do you feel?" Elanor then said, "fine." Elanor dug out her hair clip and brush and stared brushing her hair in a the down stairs bathroom mirror.

Alestor came in and pinned it up for her Elanor smiled as it was up out of her face and she put her brush away and stood in the door way of the kitchen and a man came in and her mind said, _Kingsley._ Elanor smiled and he pulled her in to a hug and said, "Elle." Elanor hugged him back and he touched her face and said, "do you know my name?" Elanor took a moment and said, "Kingsley." Kingsley smiled and held her close. Sirius looked at the time and said, "we better get moving."

Kingsley put a cloak around Elanor and Alestor shrunk her trunk with his wand and put it in to a hand bag for her and she smiled. Elanor put her wand in the holder in her cloak and put the hand bag on. Sirius was getting the other's ready and Alestor touched her back and said, "ready?" Elanor nodded and she took his hand and Kingsley took hers and they disappeared. They were in Kingsley cross station as the sign said and he lead them along and Kingsley put up her hood and Elanor followed Alestor.

Alestor took her hand and Kingsley pushed her forward and they walked through a pillar and the blond man who Severus said was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked at them and said, "so no Elanor?" Kingsley grabbed Alestor's arms but Elanor punched him as hard as she could and Lucius hit the floor with a bang. Alestor laughed as Lucius was out cold. A blond boy who her mind and said, _Draco Malfoy,_ came over and Elanor moved fast and punched him to and when he was on the floor she remembered;

She was on the floor and he was raping her and someone else was pouring blench on her skin and it burn

Kingsley looked at her and said, "Elle?" Elanor followed him to the train and got inside. Kingsley put her trunk to the right size and Sirius got in with her and pulled his trunk out and Alestor said, "Elle?" Elanor went to the door and gave him and Kingsley hugs and Alestor then said, "any problems send me an owl." Elanor nodded and they shut the door.

Sirius smiled at her and said, "would you like to stay in my rooms?" Elanor sat next to him and said, "that would be nice." She took his hand and Sirius touched her face and kissed her. Elanor kissed him back and he pulled her in to his arms. Elanor smiled at him and got on his lap facing him, her legs either side of him. Sirius kissed her and moved on to her neck and Elanor moaned and said, "Pads." Sirius rubbed his stubble in to her neck and Elanor moaned and he chuckled. Sirius stopped and said, "Elle?" Elanor then said, "we are being watched."


	4. Chapter 4

Alestor then said, "keep your hands to yourself." He had opened the train door and Sirius then said, "yes Alestor." Elanor got off his lap and Kingsley then said, "the train is about to leave." He shut the door and once the train was moving Sirius smiled at her and she moved back on to his lap and kissed him and said, "I like your stubble." Sirius kissed her and said, "I know you like my stubble, that's why I have stubble." Sirius laid her down on the seat and Elanor then said, "doors."

Sirius pulled out his wand and casted a few spells and said, "are you sure about this?" Elanor started undoing his robes and said, "yes." Sirius kissed her and she laughed as he had her out of her clothes faster than she had his clothes underdone. Sirius laid her on the floor and started kissing her leg slowly making his way towards her thighs. Each kiss was followed by a kiss in the same place on the other leg and a rub of his stubble. He zigzagged his way between her legs.

Sirius breathed lightly up Elanor and she moaned and couldn't stay still. Sirius laughed and started to lick and suck on her. Elanor felt the pleasure building and they everything broke as he took her over the edge and she came hard moving and Sirius was smiling at her at the end of it and said, "ready?" Elanor sat up and kissed him as he by her knees and she tasted a little weird but it wasn't going to but her off. Elanor nodded and Sirius moved up her above kissing and nipping as he went in till he was on top of her.

Elanor could feel him digging in to her and he said, "if you want to stop just," Elanor cut him off with a kiss and pushed in to him and he moved and went off at a pace. Elanor touched and kissed him and she seem to remember what he liked her to do as they came and Sirius was shacking and said, "Elle," Elanor kissed him sweetly and said, "has this always been this good?" Sirius flushed and said, "making love with you Elle is always good, but I wasn't expecting you to remember that much about my body."

Elanor liked her fingers in with his and said, "its hard to explain its not like remembering its more knowing where," Elanor bite his neck below Sirius's left ear and he moaned and came a second time and she said, "I should touch you and what I should do, and how to do it." Sirius was leaning in to her and Elanor kissed him back as he kissed her and said, "that's the first time you have made me come like that, Elle." Elanor Sirius was careful as he pulled out and he held Elanor in his arms.

Sirius kissed her neck and said, "you are sensing what I like and just doing it?" Elanor moved in his arms to face him and said, "yes." Sirius looked confused and said, "Elle you have never been an Empath." Elanor then said, "can I show you what I mean?" Sirius sat and Elanor sat up with him. She touched his temple trying to let him feel what she did when she was touching him and rubbed her neck in to his stubble and Sirius moaned with her. Elanor looked at him and said, "it's kind of like that but."

Elanor stopped and put Sirius right hand up and put it on her hand on his temple and took his left hand with her left hand and ran it over her body and let him sense where she was most sensitive. Sirius looked shocked and Elanor then run her hand up his arm a little and said, "touch me," Sirius ran his ruff palm down Elanor's side and she moaned and he stopped and moaned and she smiled at him and said, "its like that." Sirius looked at her and said, "you're an Empath now."

Elanor moved her hands and kissed him and he liked how they were kissing and he pulled her close. Elanor pushed up and pushed down on him and he growled a little and she moaned and he wrapped arms around her and put Elanor on to her back and went for it. Elanor could sense they were about to come and she put both of her hands on his temples and let him sense her pleasure to and she nearly passed out with coming with him. Sirius looked shocked she had done that and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Elle that was just." Elanor rested in his arms and he shut his eyes and the train started to slow and she said, "Pads?"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked out the window and said, "shit we need to get dressed." Elanor rushed with him and her hair was a mess with his and he put her hair pins in her trunk and she pulled out a simple golden ribbon and fingered her in to a ponytail. Sirius flicked his want at his own hair and sorted it out. They sorted themselves out as the train stopped and people where getting out. Sirius then said, "come on." He took her hand and said, "stay near me ok?" Elanor nodded and followed him.

Sirius took her to a cart and got her up easy and Harry and the others joined them. Harry gave her an evil look and Elanor sense his scar hurt and she looked at him as he was trying to not rub it and she said, "he close." Harry looked at her and said, "how can you know that?" Elanor looked up and sense it and the cart was about to leave and she said, "Jump." Elanor sounded panicked and she jumped put knocking Harry, Ron and Hermione out and Sirius looked at her and she flicked her wand and sent him flying out the card as something hit it blowing it up.

Elanor was on her feet fast and she looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione's shocked faces and she said, "run," she pulled them up and said, "Run, just run." Elanor had her wand out as more flying balls were heading at them and she shouted, "RUN." People started running and teachers where shouting the same thing and Elanor had her wand out and she aimed at the lights sending them off course as fast as she could with the teachers. Sirius had got up and he looked at her and stood at her side using his wand. Elanor took his hand and pulled him forwards towards cover. She let go and she was sending each light as back blowing up the lines of the people in black.

Her mind then said, _death eaters, they are death eaters._ Elanor held her own with Sirius as they were getting closer and she sense Alestor. She held her own and she aimed at who she sense was the leader and Sirius then said, "good shot Elle," as she her spell just missed his face but left a grove mark that was clearly visible. He looked at her and was shocked and Elle shot a spell and a women just made it missed. Elle fort hard and she grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him fast down out of the way as there space was blow up.

Elanor aimed at the floor and she didn't know what spell she used but she blow up the ground causing a missed cloud of mud and in the no man's land between them and the death eaters. Elanor pulled Sirius to a better place and Alestor looked at her and she stood by him as a man pulled Sirius down one side. Elanor raised her wand and said, "its breaking." Kingsley was stood on her other side and when it broke the three of them attacked hard pushing the death eaters fort line back. The lead seem to rally the death eaters for one hard push.

He aimed at them and Elanor pushed Kingsley and Alestor clean away from her as the ground blow up and she was sent flying back a little. Elanor got back on her feet which shocked that man. But he blow Alestor's fast leg and she lasted it he aimed a spell at her and she had dropped her wand but Elanor raised her hands to her temples on impulse and Sirius shouted, "get out of there." Elanor didn't know what she was doing but as the spell got close fire formed in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire went out like a shock wave sending the spells at her back at the death eaters as it headed at them and it force them all to take cover as it blow up there first 3 lines Elanor felt spent and her noise was bleeding badly. Elanor put her hands down as the death eaters where on the run and Sirius grabbed her as her knees went. Sirius held her and grabbed her knows pinching it to try and stem the bleeding and Kingsley came over and he had her wand and said, "Elle?" Elanor pasted out.

She felt soft covers and clothes on her body and she opened her eyes and saw Sirius leant on her chest asleep. Elanor then looked around and said, "Pad?" Sirius snored and moved a little and put her fingers in her mouth and wished at him and he jumped awake. Elanor sat up and Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "how are you?" Elanor then said, "I feel like I got a troll banging a club in my brain." Sirius touched her face and called out, "Poppy?" Poppy came over and said, "she awake?"

Elanor rubbed her temples and Poppy was checking her over and she said, "headache?" Elanor then said, "I feel like a troll is hitting my brain with a club." Poppy gave her some potions and she took them and said, "how's my dad?" Poppy then said, "he's off his feet he nearly lose his over leg." Elanor slipped off her bed and Poppy then said, "Elanor back to you bed." Kingsley opened a screen and Elanor headed over to him as she could see her father. Alestor was asleep and she sat in the chair at his bed side. Elanor reached out her hand and it started glowing.

Elanor touched his leg and a wave of pure white light came out and hit down all of the screens. Elanor felt her noise bleeding badly again but Alestor's false eye had pulled out and a real one was in its place and all his scars where gone. Elanor passed out and hit the floor with Sirius shouting. Elanor woke this time with both of her arms stressed out and she opened her eyes and Alestor was completely unscarred. Sirius looked so worried and he said, "how do you feel?"

Elanor was sat up and saw she hadn't lose her eyes and smiled and said, "I'm ok." Alestor kissed the top of her head and said, "don't scare me like that again Elanor." Sirius was still holding her hand and he said, "are you sure you're alright?" Elanor nodded and said, "what happened?" Dumbledore then said, "that is something I would really like to know." Poppy then said, "she didn't take on any of his injures but he is fully healed." Elanor leant back in to her bed and Sirius then said, "Elle what do you remember?"

Elanor then said, "not much of anything still." Alestor then said, "what drove you to," Elanor shock her head and said, "I don't know, its just." Sirius looked at her and touched her hand to his temple and she moved her other hand and touched his other temple and his eyes glinted and she let him feel what she felt the second she saw Alestor lying in the bed. Sirius blinked and said, "you did that instantly?" Elanor nodded and Dumbledore looked confused and Sirius then said, "she an Empath now." Alestor looked confused and said, "but she has never," Sirius then said, "she hasn't long developed it."

Elanor let her hands drop and Dumbledore then said, "what about the fire wave?" Elanor moved down the bed stood up and touched his temples and his eyes glinted and Dumbledore then said, "instinct, and pure emotion." Elanor sat back on the bed and let him go and Dumbledore then said, "Elanor I think you are getting the power of expression." Alestor looked confused and said, "where if she wants something she can create it." Dumbledore nodded and said, "she wanted you be healed."

Sirius then said, "no it was more than that she wanted her daddy back. Her emotion went nuts the only thing she wanted in the world was her daddy to be alright she wanted him healed more than anything more in the world. In that one moment it was nothing more than her emotions and mind pushing for her father to be healed, it was just pure love for her father that did what she did for Alestor." Alestor smiled at her and pulled her back down the bed and said, "rest Elanor."

He kissed the top of her head and tucked her in. Elanor curled up and Sirius stoked her hair and she shut her eyes. Alestor then said, "so her love for me healed me but what about that blast she did?" Sirius then said, "she didn't it the same time I was about to die and right after your leg was blow off." Dumbledore then said, "she was purely anger he was hurting people she cared about she wanted it all to stop she didn't want him to hurt her again or anyone. She was so anger she wanted to do something."

Alestor then said, "this power is new," Sirius then said, "she must of only just been able to star to tap it or she would of broke out Alestor. It might be how she stopped the truth potion forced to her it might not of been strong enough them for her to fully tap it." Elanor rested and she woke for some dinner. Elanor saw Sirius was asleep and he didn't look like he was having a good time she touched him and saw;

It was a dark room and things where draining him taking away all of his emotions pulling him down people were screaming, always screaming.

Elanor then said, "no," she made herself a blazing light in his mind of nothing but pure love and kindness and he opened his eyes and she looked at him and said, "Sirius," Sirius wiped her tears she didn't even know had fallen and he said, "Elle how did you," Elanor looked at him and said, "you're never going back to that place." Sirius looked shocked and she looked nothing but demented and she said, "never." She touched his temples and said, "never again will you dream about that place."

Her hands where glowing and she pushed those memories away will love and close them up in his mind so he could remember if he wanted to but he would never feel how it made him felt again. He could dream about it but it would never making him feel how it felt when he was there. Her love was now a protective force in his mind that would always be there protecting him from the pain of those memories, and what either pain that place could hold for him, and the creatures that forced it upon him.

Elanor moved her hands and Sirius looked at her and said, "how," Elanor smiled at him and he kissed her and she kissed him back. They ate dinner and he was smiling at her. Elanor smiled back at him and Poppy came over with the man who had pulled Sirius out of the way and Poppy then said, "Sirius you should of told me that your memories where causing you problems." She held out a potion and Sirius then said, "I don't need it." The man then said, "Pads none of us would think any less of you, you need it I have seen you toss and turn in your sleep and heard you wake up screaming."

Sirius then said, "I don't need it, Remus," he was looking at the man and Alestor then said, "what about Elle? She an empath now, do you really want to be forcing this on her with all that she has been though?" Sirius looked at Elanor and said, "Elle has sorted it already." Remus then said, "how could she do that? Does sleeping near her help?" Sirius then said, "sleep with Elle has always helped but that's not what I mean." Alestor then said, "she truly loves you?" Sirius nodded and said, "she loves me."

Alestor smiled at her and said, "I still don't like the idea of you and him Elle." Elanor smiled at him and said, "you don't have to dad, you just need to be you," Alestor smiled at her and touched her face. Poppy then said, "she has removed the memories?" Sirius shock his head and said, "I can remember, I know what it felt like to be there for all those years but it doesn't hurt me anymore it can't hurt me anymore. It's like she hold back everything that can hurt me from my time there." Remus looked confused and Poppy then said, "she now has the power of expression Remus, she used it to heal Alestor and regrow his leg."

Remus looked shocked and Alestor sat with her and said, "you feel up for getting around?" Elanor stressed and she started floating and she felt her power reflex. Everyone was looking at her and she said, "sure dad, feel up to stressing your legs?" Alestor hand her some clothes and Poppy, Remus, and Alestor left and Sirius shut the screen and Elanor put her clothes on. It was a simple dress that was black, Sirius helped her with her bra. Sirius kissed her neck and Elanor smiled at him as she put on her dress and said, "later?"

Sirius put his arms around her and said, "yes, I better sort out your lessons with McGonagall, I will see you in our rooms?" Elanor then said, "ok," Elanor put back the screens and Sirius pinned her hair up with her wand and she said, "thanks." Elanor walked out of the wing with Alestor and Remus was talking with Sirius. Elanor walked around and asked small questions. Alestor seemed happier in himself walking with his own two legs and Elanor smiled at him and he said, "now what are you smiling about Elle?"


	6. Chapter 6

Elanor then said, "your happy, but worried but mostly happy." Alestor laughed at that and said, "you like the fact I'm happy?" Elanor nodded and said, "dad?" She held out her hand and Alestor let her touch his temple and she let him feel his own glowing happiness feeling and she said, "see." Alestor smiled at her and Elanor sense Lucius and she pulled her wand out of her hair and moved her hand from Alestor's face. Lucius came around the corner and said, "Moody."

Lucius looked in complete shock, Alestor grabbed Elanor's wand arm stopping her from moving it and he said, "did you want something Malfoy?" Lucius blinked and said, "you're not scared you got your eye and leg back but that is impossible." Other people where behind him and Dumbledore then said, "it is not impossible for a person with the power of expression." Elanor relaxed her arm and lent in to Alestor and put her wand in her pocket as everyone was looking at Dumbledore.

Alestor then said, _no Dumbledore don't tell them that they will want to know what student you fool._ Elanor saw Alestor wasn't moving his lips but he was still touching her and Lucius if on cue said, "what student?" Dumbledore then said, "the student's parents do not want the student in question to be known by the governors since the school was attacked." An old man then said, "but such a rare power needs to be reported to the ministry." Dumbledore then said, "it doesn't need to be reported if the student in question is at risk." Lucius then said, "who is it? Potter?"

Dumbledore then flatly said, "given the school was attacked by death eaters and how rare a power this is if the information of who the student was, was to leak to Voldemort's ears he may attempt to acquire that person. As the person is under age, it is a risk that I felt I had to tell the students' parents. Both the school and the parents are both in agreement that the student in question should remand unknown in till the threat is over." Lucius looked at Elanor and said, "I am surprised that you are at school given what I heard of your poor health."

Alestor then said, _poor health? I still see he is limping._ Elanor then said calmly and lady like, "I see you are limping, maybe it is your own health you need to worry about you must of hurt your leg badly to still be limping maybe you should get a second opinion on it." Alestor mind was laughing and it said, _that's my girl._ Lucius had his mouth open and said, "how are you after your miscarriage?" Elanor didn't even bink about him saying that but her mind said, _I didn't know I was pregnant in till the bleeding started._

Elanor then said lady like with a bit of fierily anger, "well I am back on my feet and maybe someone should teach you some manners. I can clearly see you mother clearly failed if you think it's fine to bring up a topic like that in front of strangers. Not that I remember even telling you that but saying that I am missing a large amount of memory." Elanor stopped a moment and said, "but saying that I can remember something's small thing granted but I think maybe we should go see an Auror see what we can't piece together between us and maybe Draco I remember seeing him."

Lucius went pale and Elanor looked at Alestor and he looked both mad and sad and she said, "dad what do you think of that idea?" Alestor then said, "well I am sure it would help in finding out what happened to you seen the Aurors would be very interested in that one I think Kingsley is still by the gate maybe we should get him or get Lucius to come down with us after he is finished." Lucius had gone deadly pale and a man then said, "as a school Governor Lucius you have to help the students." Dumbledore then said, "I think helping Elanor sort out her memory is more important than this meeting."

Lucius then said, "but I know nothing than helping her get help." Elanor then said, "you know where I was that's more than nothing Lucius." Lucius had his mouth open and said, "but." Elanor looked at Draco as he was walking down and she said, "then you go to the meeting and we take Draco down with us and you can go after." Lucius's eyes nearly popped out of his head. And Alestor then said, "unless you have something to hid Lucius." Lucius looked ill now and Elanor then said, "are you feeling alright Lucius you have gone very pale."

Draco looked at him and said, "father?" Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and leant on him and Draco was forced to hold him up and he said, "I am not feeling well." He sneezed on Draco and said, "I better take him with me in case this catches." Everyone gave Lucius a wide birth and he headed off to the fireplace fast as he could looking ill. Alestor then said, _my baby was pregnant and she didn't even tell me._ Elanor looked at Alestor and touched his hand and said, _I didn't know dad not in till I started bleeding._

Alestor then said, _you can hear me?_ Elanor then said, _no I saw your face and this is so hard. _Elanor moved her hand and Alestor put his arms around her giving her a hug and Dumbledore then said, "I am sorry that it came out like that." Elanor was facing Alestor and he held her close and said, "he had no right in saying that if he knew." Elanor sense Alestor give all the governors a look and they all went passed them saying how sorry there where for the loss.

Alestor kissed the top of Elanor's head and said, "let's take a walk her?" Elanor nodded and she watched them walk down a path and her mind said, _we are walking to the main gate._ Elanor saw Kingsley and he gave her a hug and said, "what's wrong?" Alestor then said, "not now Kingsley," Kingsley held Elanor and said, "is it Elle?" Alestor didn't answer and Kingsley then said, "for god's sake Alestor tell me she is my goddaughter." Alestor then said, "it isn't for me to tell you." Kingsley looked at her and said, "Elle?"

Sirius was walking in the woods with Remus and he came over and said, "Elle?" Elanor looked at him and said, "we need to talk Sirius." Remus then said, "this sounds serious." Sirius took Elanor's out stressed hand and they walked off in woods Alestor then said, "Kingsley leave them and you Remus he is going to need a friend and a drink after this." Sirius looked worried as Elanor took him deep and Sirius then said, "Elle what is it." Elanor stopped and looked at him and said, "I have known long remembered," Sirius then said, "that fight we had?" Elanor blinked and said, "fight what fight?" Sirius went pink and said, "it's nothing." Elanor looked at him and he said, "what did you remember?"

Elanor took both of Sirius's hands and said, "I only remembered because of Lucius's comment," Sirius nodded and looked even more worried and Elanor then said, "I was pregnant," Sirius blinked and Elanor knew that was the last thing that he thought she was going to say and he said, "what?" Elanor then slowly said so each word would have change to sink in, "when I got caught, I was being toured, I find out I was pregnant." Elanor knew she was crying and she said, "I lose our baby."

Sirius looked at her and walked away from her out of the woods he was so mad and Elanor walked forward and she heard Alestor say, "where's Elle?" Remus then said, "Sirius?" Elanor sense Sirius leave out of the gate and Alestor walked in to the woods and put his arms around Elanor and he said, "what did he say?" Elanor shut her eyes and Kingsley then said, "what is going on?" Remus then said, "Elanor, have you been cheating on him?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alestor then said, "no she hasn't Remus," Elanor then said, "why would I ever do that?" Remus then said, "when what would sense him off like that?" Kingsley stoked Elanor's hair and said, "Elle?" Elanor let herself cry and Alestor then said, "she was pregnant," Remus then said, "what?" Kingsley then said, "and she still went," Alestor then said, "no she only found out when she was having a miscarriage while being toured." Kingsley joined in the hug and Remus then said, "oh my god Elle."

Alestor then said, "what did Sirius say?" Elanor then said, "what so I repeated it and he just walked off." Kingsley wiped Elanor's tears and said, "how could he just leave you like this?" Remus looked towards the gate and Elanor sense he was worried and she looked at him and said, "Remus, please." Remus looked at her and said, "Elle you," Elanor fixed him with a look and women then said, "oh you're in trouble Moony she fixing you with the moody look."

The women saw her tears and said, "Elle?" Remus then said, "fine but," Elanor then said, "Remus." Remus walked off and Alestor then said, "Elanor can you be thinking about him when he just walked off like that?" Elanor looked her father in the eyes and said, "because I love him that's how." Elanor felt like her heart was breaking a bit and she remembered;

She was in bed with Sirius and he kissed her and said, "how was that for you?" Elanor kissed him and said, "it was weird, but I liked it." Sirius smiled and said, "feeling soar?" Elanor then said, "I feel like I have been slit open," Sirius then said, "if you wanted me to," Elanor then said, "Sirius," she touched his face and said, "I think all virgins feel like that on their first time." Sirius went pink and said, "your first time? This is your first time?" Elanor nodded and said, "first time ever."

Sirius kissed her hand and said, "I did wonder why you were so," Elanor flushed and he kissed her again and said, "well Elle I'm glad I was your first." Elanor kissed him and he pulled her closer and rolled her on to her back and started kissing her neck and he was pushing in to her a little and Elanor then said, "do you want kids?" Sirius stopped and said, "never why?" Elanor then said, "why?" Sirius looked at her and moved to his side of the bed and said, "I just never want kids Elanor."

Elanor touched him and he flinched away and he said, "I never want them Elle if you want children more than me you should leave now."

Her memory changed.

Elanor was in the woods with Sirius and said, "this was a very good idea." Sirius was with her on a blanket and he was up on one arm and said, "well after I have been watching you walk round in that large belt." Elanor looked down and saw she was in a mini skirt and a corset and she said, "it's a skirt." Sirius touched her leg and said, "I have seen bigger belts than that skirt." Elanor rolled him on to his back and straddled him and said, "but the really question is am I wearing any knickers?" Sirius ran his hands up and went pink and said, "you walked around underwear less?"

Elanor then said, "well you haven't been near me," Sirius then said, "I have spent time with you." Elanor looked at him and said, "yes and I like time with you but I would like some sex sometimes too you know." Sirius then said, "so that's why you have been wearing less and less." Elanor then said, "Sirius you have been avoiding sex with me why?" Sirius looked away and she said, "its because I told you I want children isn't it?" Sirius then said, "Elanor I though we had talked about this."

Elanor looked at him moved his wand and pinned his arms so he couldn't move and she said, "no you said, if I didn't want you to leave and I do want you but I want to know why it would be so bad." Sirius then said, "can see right up that skirt." Elanor then said, "Sirius please." Sirius blew up and she moaned and said, "Sirius talk to me." Sirius then said, "I just don't want a kid," Elanor then said, "why?"

Sirius looked away and Elanor then said, "you would be a great father, you can see that easy with how you are with Harry." Sirius looked at her and said, "I wouldn't Harry different." Elanor touched his face and said, "he isn't." a twig snapped and Elanor moved off Sirius and Harry walked over.

It changed,

Elanor had her just fucked hair and she was smiling at Sirius and he said, "that was good." Elanor then said, "well it is Sunday we could go again?" Sirius kissed her neck and said, "Halloween holiday start soon." Elanor got on top and pushed down on to him and Sirius moaned flecking his hips up in to her and said, "Elle," Elanor laughed as he rolled her over and said, "pads," Sirius didn't move but said, "I need a moment."

Elanor kissed him and said, "are you worried about your age?" Sirius looked at her and said, "why would you say that?" Elanor looked at him and he said, "no I don't worry about my age are you having a problem with it?" Elanor looked at him and said, "no Sirius I am not, do you have a problem with my age?" Sirius shock his head and kissed her. Elanor locked her legs around him and said, "so why don't you want children?" Sirius then said, "Elanor I just."

Elanor rolled over and unlocked her legs and said, "want to talk about it?" Elanor pulled on her clothes and said, "well when you decide you want to tell me I will be in Gryffindor house."

It changed

They were on

Elanor and Sirius where both in an office arguing and she walked out in tears.

Elanor blinked as this had all taken seconds and Remus looked at her and she said, "Rem just go." Remus nodded and went for the gate fast and Alestor looked at her and she touched his temple and said, _it's sucks not having my memory and then remembering things you wish you had remembered earlier or before I opened my mouth. _Alestor then said, _what do you mean?_ Elanor moved her hand and just hugged him. The women then said, "god it isn't the same old argument again is it?"

Kingsley then said, "what do you mean?" The women then said, "the whole thing about how Sirius doesn't want kids ever." Kingsley and Alestor both looked at her and said, "what?" The women looked at Elanor and said, "for god sake Elanor if you want kids he isn't going to have them with you should just move on, he isn't going to give them to you, it was wrong your little fling with him anyway its more than likely good that it's over. You should fine someone of your own age."

Elanor mind then said, _fuck off Tonks._ Elanor then said, "no it wasn't." Elanor walked off and a Dumbledore was behind Tonks and had heard every signal word and said, "Alestor I wouldn't leave her on her own not after that has been racked up." Elanor didn't want to be seen and she sense herself disappear. She leant against a tree and watched Kingsley, Alestor and Dumbledore walk by her and stop looking for her. Tonks ran after them and said, "what is wrong?" Kingsley then said, "Elle found out she was pregnant when she was losing her baby while she was being torched and you have to stand there and chuck that Sirius didn't want a baby in her face."

Dumbledore then said, "if she remembers that now while she is trying to get to grips with that I dread to think what might happen to her." Tonks then said, "but I didn't know." Alestor then said, "she only remember after Lucius chucked it in her face." Kingsley then said, "hopefully she will come back on her own." Alestor then said, "my baby is out there." Kingsley then said, "she my baby to Alestor, she all we had to keep us both going after we lost everything, we lost everything but her and she is too much like you to do anything stupid she will calm down and come back to us if she doesn't then when we hunt her down I will spell her to her bed and leave her there." After a while Alestor then said, "maybe it is Sirius we should be looking for."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was walking over and said, "what is going on? Poppy is waiting to give Elle a check over." Tonks then said, "I put my foot in it about Sirius not wanting kids and that Elanor does I didn't know she had a miscarriage, and before that she had told Sirius and he just walked off." Severus then said, "what?" Alestor then said, "she come back when she is ready." Everyone started walking in and Severus was looking at the floor and once everyone was gone he was moving over to her and looked at the floor and said, "Elle?"

Elanor became visible and Severus pulled her in to a hug and held her and said, "lets get you inside." Elanor then said, "I told him and he just stormed off." Severus sat down and pulled her in to his arms and rapped his cloak about them both and said, "its alright." Elanor rested in his arms and said, "it's not." Severus looked at her and said, "Elle nothing can bring back your baby but," Elanor shock her head and said, "I didn't mean about that I mean about me and Sirius. How could he just walk off without a word?"

Severus then said, "I don't know Elle." Elanor then said, "it's weird but I know I love him but how could I either put off with him just," words failed her and Severus held her and she rested. Elle saw it was dark and Severus picked her up and carried her back in wrapped up in his cloak and walked fast. Alestor then said, "she isn't back yet." Severus then said, "Poppy?" Poppy then said, "which student Severus?" Severus put Elanor down on a bed and said, "Elle, I was looking in the woods for her and found her."

Elanor was check over and Alestor then said, "Poppy?" Poppy then said, "shock and exposer." Severus touched her face and Elanor shut her eyes and he said, "when I found her she was talking to herself." Kingsley then said, "about what?" Severus then said, "how could he just leave her like that and how she shouldn't be surprised he never wanted a kid with her anyway, she wasn't making much sense." Elanor felt Alestor cuddled up with her on the bed and she moved a little but stay still.

Severus then said, "she has been crying." Kingsley then said, "but she never cries," Severus then said, "but she has been crying." Tonks then said, "she never cries," Severus then angrily said, "she remembered losing her baby and instead of Sirius being any type of a man he takes off leaving her to deal with that all on her own, that she was torched and lose their child." Kingsley then said, "and if she remembers any of the fights between them about him not wanting a child she is going to feel worst."

Remus then said, "where's Elle?" Alestor then said, "she hear." Remus then said, "has something happened?" Severus then said, "other than her remembering being toured and losing a child, telling her so called love him walking out on her and then her remember fights where he made himself clear he never wanted children and her going off in to the woods on her own crying. Other than that's she fine." Tonks then said, "how is Sirius?"

Remus then said, "in his rooms waiting for Elle, I go tell him she in here." Elanor then remembered Tonks checking herself at Sirius and she said, "don't brother but why don't you take Tonks to him I am sure she dyeing to jump in there." Elanor sat up moved away from Alestor and bright golden and red flames went up her body and a bird flew in and Elanor sat down and the bird man a noise at her and Elanor stoked it and said, "well off you go Tonks it isn't like you haven't been dyeing to get away to go find him." Tonks had her mouth open and said, "don't be," Elanor then said, "you make me feel sick did you know I am an Empath now?"

Tonks went bright red and she said, "Elanor it's not," Elanor raised her hand and it was glowing Elanor looked at her glowing palm and said, "yes it is." Tonks went a brighter red and Elanor then said, "when Sirius leaves the room I will take my stuff out." Remus looked at her and said, "Elanor you cant," Elanor then said, "yes I can the more I am remembering the more I'm question why the hell do I put up with this shit." Remus had his mouth open and Alestor was looking at Elanor and Forks nipped her fingers and she stoked him as it seem to calm her.

Remus then said, "Elle your just upset," Elanor fixed him with a look and he went pale and she was more than upset she was pissed off royally and she said, "don't even try that Remus the first words out of your mouth 'where have you been cheating on him' so don't even go there." Remus went paler and Tonks then said, "Elle," Elanor looked at her and said, "don't even think about it either you just enjoy rubbing everything in my face so get lost."

Tonks went pale and Elanor then said, "you been waiting for this since Sirius first turned you down, so why don't you run off and enjoy it or is it because everyone know knows it doesn't seem so good?" Elanor could sense Sirius was coming with Harry and the others and she said, "Severus can I stay with you and Kayley?" Severus nodded and said, "your welcome to while we are at school." Elanor looked at Alestor and he said, "are you sure this is what you want?" Elanor looked at him and said, "I should of listened to you."

Elanor was up and Poppy checked her face and looked a little shocked and said, "you're not running a fever." Elanor looked at her and said, "no I'm not, I'm fine now." Alestor looked at Elanor and said, "Elle?" she looked at him and he said, "if you need to talk," Elanor then said, "I just can't dad, but when I can I will let you and uncle know." Kingsley gave her a hug as she had always called him uncle and Kingsley then said, "we will only be a call away Elle."

Elanor nodded and sense the others in the wing and she walked to the window opened it wide and moved a little back and flipped out of it and in a rush of screams and shuts she was nothing more than a streak of pure red and gold flames and she landed on the floor and started walking. The bird was flying and land on her shoulder and her mind said, _Forks._ Elanor smiled at Forks and said, "Forks." She stoked him and walked off sense her way to Sirius's rooms. Forks flew off and she packed up all of her stuff and left on the bed things her mind said where from Sirius.

Elanor moved her wand and her trunk was smaller and she walked down towards the _grand stair case, _her mind said and she walked to the very bottom. There was a painting of a women and Elanor looked at her and said a few words and the passage opened up and she went through. And saw lots of people looking at her and she walked to another painting and it opened and she went inside. In side on the sofa was a girl and her mind then said, _Kayley._

Elanor then said, "hope you don't mind me coming down here." Kayley then said, "no Elle it's good to see you I wanted to help when they brought," Elanor nodded and said, "I can't remember much but can you do me a favour?" Kayley nodded and Elanor then said, "if Sirius knocks on that door tell him I've gone to mars and you done know when I will be back." Kayley then said, "you two having problems?" Elanor sat down and said, "I lost our baby and he walked out on me there isn't any us two anymore."

Kayley looked shocked and gave her a hug and Elanor put her trunk in her room and Kayley then said, "want to talk?" Elanor shock her head and said, "no I want to chill." Kayley then said, "music?" Elanor then said, "something with a lot of bass." Kayley looked shocked and she said, "like this?" She moved her wand and before I forget by slipknot started playing and Elanor then said, "turn up the bass." Kayley looked shocked and hit the bass up loud and Elanor started to relax with Kayley painting each other's nails.

Marilyn Manson songs started next and Severus walked in as both Elanor and Kayley were singing along to black and white. Severus moved his wand stopping the music and said, "I can hear that from halfway across the castle girls." Elanor sat down with Kayley and she saw a lot of people trying to look in to see who was in there and Severus then said, "is there a problem?" he was talking to the people outside the door and Lucius then said, "I need to talk to you."

Elanor and Kayley where in the kitchen cooking to angle with the scabbed wings. Elanor was humming with Kayley and she sense Lucius walk in as she was out of sight. Lucius then said, "you have to help me get that brat Elanor off my case." Severus then said, "Elanor isn't a brat." Elanor stood up with Kayley and she said, "hungry Severus?" Severus then said, "which one of you cooking it you or Kayley." Kayley then said, "DAD." Elanor then said, "both of us but I don't have much of a memory."

Lucius was deadly pale and said, "why didn't you tell me she was in hear?" Elanor kicked the over shut and walked over and said, "because you just walked in you." Elanor moved her hands and she know she had a kitchen knife and she moved fast and stabbed Lucius and Severus had moved back and Elanor made a mess of him and said, "your sons next Malfoy." Elanor moved her hand and said, "Malfoy Manner." Lucius glowed and disappeared, Severus blinked and cleaned up the mess and helped in cooking.


	9. Chapter 9

They ended up with a roast dinner and they tucked in. In the morning Elanor was dressed in her school clothes and she went up to the great hall with Kayley and Severus then said, "I would sat on the Slytherin table Elanor." Elanor nodded and sat next to Kayley at the end of the table and she looked at Draco and he flinched like she was going to rip him part and Kayley laughed and said, "I like this side of you." Elanor then said, "well I have had enough and

that brat will get his."

Kayley then said, "that's long over dew for him." They ate breakfast and Sirius wasn't in there. Elanor followed Kayley to their first lesson which was defence against the dark arts and Sirius looked a wreck as he was handing notes to Remus. Sirius looked at her and went up to his office. Draco then said, "I didn't come to school to be tough by a dog." Elanor then said, "I didn't come to school to be face with your ugly face Draco but it looks like neither of us are going to get what we want."

An oh went up from the Gryffindors and Draco then said, "if you went a girl," Elanor then said, "Draco this might be hard on your small brain so I put it simple for you, any time any place," Draco snorted and she said, "what are you Draco a chicken?" mostly everyone was making chicken noise at him and Remus then said, "settle down, class." Everyone looked forward and Remus then said, "this lesson will take place in the great hall where you will be doing some duelling."

Elanor smiled and Remus then said, "so if you would leave your things in here and follow me with your wands." Everyone follow and Elanor sat on a table with Kayley and Remus then said, "I will be judging you on your duelling, now if one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, would come forward." Elanor got up on to the platform and she looked at Draco and said, "come on then chicken." Draco went pink and got up, and Remus looked at her and said, "begin when you are ready."

Draco shot a spell and Elanor moved her wand and blow that spell up in the air and moved fast hitting Draco with a spell so hard he smashed in to a wall and part of it fell on him. Remus ran over to check him over and everyone just looked at her and she said, "opps," she climbed down and Kayley laughed and said, "you go Moody." Elanor gave her a high five and Remus then sat everyone stay in here while I get Malfoy to the hospital wing. And wand Elanor."

Elanor handed it over and he pocketed it and she waited in till he was gone with Draco. Kayley saw everyone looking at her but Elanor knew that Kayley knew that Draco had raped her and she said, "maybe you should of hit him a little harder." Elanor then said, "your right I should off hit him a lot hard low I am not going to forget his face when his spell was blow up." They both laughed and Harry then said, "what the hell is wrong with you Elle? You could of killed him." Elanor then said, "it's a shame I didn't."

Everyone had there mouths open and she said, "and don't talk to me like that Potter," Elanor stopped and said, "on second thoughts don't talked to me at all or your little gang of self-righteous pricks." Harry pointed his wand at her and she said, "go head made my day I've been looking for a good reason to swing at you since I remembered what you did so go through it and let's see which one of us will be walking out of here because it will not be you."

Harry casted a spell and Elanor moved fast and punched him as hard as she could and he hit the floor with a bang and Sirius then said, "what the hell is going on here?" Harry hit Elanor with a stunner as her head was turned and it hit but didn't affect her and she moved her hand and he screamed as pure red and golden flames where all over him and Sirius then said, "Elanor stop." Sirius was close and he said, "Elle please stop." Elanor moved her hand and said, "don't call me that."

She walked out and Sirius started to see to Harry, as the flames had stopped. Elanor went back to the classroom got her things and went and sat in the grass reading her text book. Elanor sense Sirius as he started walking over and he said, "what the hell did you think you were doing?" Elanor put her book away and said, "what did I think I was doing? Maybe you should have that talk with Potter attacking me without a wand, and then attacking me when my head was turned."

Sirius then said, "Remus said he had taken your wand for nearly killing Malfoy." Elanor then said, "Malfoy had that bloody coming my only regret was that I didn't kill him." Sirius then said, "what has gotten in to you?" Elanor then said, "how about I am feed up with being walked over." Sirius looked at her and said, "what is that meant to mean." Elanor then started to walk off and Sirius then said, "I need to take you to McGonagall's office." Elanor crossed her arms and said, "well lead the way." Sirius held out his hand and she kept her arms crossed and he said, "Elle please." Elanor then said, "no."

Sirius looked at her heart broken and she said, "what way am I meant to be going?" Sirius lead her and he looked so sad. Remus was by the door and he opened it and they both remained standing and McGonagall looked at her and said, "why did you try and kill Draco Malfoy." Elanor then said, "same reason I attacked Lucius Malfoy last knife with a kitchen knife. He torched me among other thing." McGonagall went pale as the words easily came off her tongue and she said, "that isn't the way thing get to be dealt with Elanor."

Elanor then said, "I know but on the other side it did make me feel better he had it coming he has been wending me up with Lucius about being toured do you very expected me to just stand there and take it?" McGonagall had her mouth open and Remus then said, "what about your attack on Harry?" Elanor then said, "he was going to have a go at me for nearly killing Draco and given the fact that he and his little gang followed me that lead me to getting trounced, the loss of my child, nearly died I though he was being a heriot. I told him I don't want to talk to him again and he got pissed off and attacked me without a wand."

Elanor took a breath and said, "He sent a spell at me so I punched him. Sirius walked in and Harry hit me with a stunner so I attacked him, not waiting for him to attack me again." McGonagall then said, "is that true?" Remus then looked away and Sirius then said, "Remus had taken her wand and when I walked in I saw Harry send a spell at her and she punched him and when I asked what was going on she stopped but Harry attacked her again hitting her in her belly with a stunner and she attacked him again before he could cast a second spell." McGonagall then said, "and with Draco?" Remus then said, "they were had heated words in the classroom and she called him up on to the matt, to fight it out."

McGonagall then said, "so you could of stopped it." Remus then said, "it seem pointless at the time I didn't think she would take it that far." Remus went to give her a look and Elanor then said, "don't ever try and get on that high horse Remus," Elanor then held out her hand and said, "wand." Her wand appeared and she said, "so what's your judgement Professor?" Elanor's words where hard and McGonagall then said, "that you should go home for a few days its clear that you have come back to school too soon after your order deal."


	10. Chapter 10

Elanor then said, "order deal? You make it sound like I got lost at the age of 4." Elanor walked out of the room and Sirius then said, "Elle," he went to touch her but Elanor had moved and carried on walking. Elanor walked passed Hermione and Ron. Ron then said, "packing your bags?" Elanor snapped and she had Ron up by his neck with her hand and she said, "don't talked to me." Elanor chucked him back hard and he hit a wall and Hermione moved with her wand and shot a spell at her and Elanor was hit.

But it had no effect and she grabbed Hermione's wand arm and pulled her wand out of her grip and she moved her over hand and Hermione went flying and her wand burn up in Elanor's hand McGonagall then said, "Elanor." Elanor looked at her and said, "I'm moving." Hermione then said as Elanor as started walking, "you're a danger." Elanor stopped turned around and said, "and whose fault is that?" Hermione looked at her and Elanor didn't give her a change to reply.

Elanor then said, "let's see now. It is you, Hermione and you Ron not to mention Harry's fault that I nearly died and lost my baby, yet you don't say sorry and you continue to try and rub my noise in to everything. You just can't help yourselves in to making my life a living hell." Elanor fix them both with a look and she said, "so how dare you start trying to tell me everything I do is wrong when you three have your heads so far up each other's asses, you don't even know right from wrong anymore. The three of you just think you can do anything you want and screw anyone that gets hurt."

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Sirius and Elanor then said, "Well guess what I have had enough of the three, so don't ever look my way or I will hurt you I have had enough." Elanor turned and started walking and Ron then said, "what does she main she lost a baby?" Sirius then said, "she was pregnant, and lost the baby because of you three's stupidest and nearly her life that's what she means." Sirius was angrily and said, "Elanor." Elanor didn't stop and Sirius grabbed her arm and said, "Elle."

Elanor looked at him and said, "don't call me that." Elanor pulled her arm back and Sirius then said, "we need to talk." Elanor then said, "there is nothing to talk about." She stressed nothing to him and Sirius then said, "your wrong there is a lot to talk about." Elanor then said, "there isn't." She started walking off and Sirius then said, "Elle," he grabbed her arm again and pulled her to one side and said, "please." Elanor looked at him and said, "let go of my arm before I make you."

Sirius had his mouth open in shock because of the way she said that and Severus then said, "Sirius let her go." Sirius looked at Severus and Elanor pulled his arm back and he said, "what's your part in this Severus?" Severus then said, "Kayley told me she was going off one," Severus looked at Elanor and said, "come Elanor I will take you home I thought it would be too soon for you to try and get back in to lessons." Elanor walked away from them both and as they both started giving each other evil looks.

Elanor could sense Kingsley was down by the gate still and Tonks had walked up as Elanor was about to walk out the door and Tonks then said, "Elle," Elanor punched her as hard as she could and knocked Tonks out cold, Elanor simply step over Tonks body and she sense Severus and Sirius shocked faces over that and Elanor walked out down towards the gates. Kingsley looked at her and Sirius had come after her and said, "Elanor." Elanor walked passed Kingsley and over to the gate and she said, "let me out."

Kingsley had hurt that and said, "Elle what's wrong." Elanor looked at the gate and said, "two choice either let me out or I blow the gate off." The Aurors laughed but Kingsley and Sirius looked worried and Elanor looked at the gate and it started shacking badly somehow Elanor knew her moods affects her powers and right now she felt angry enough to blow up a mountain. The gates really started shacking and the laughing stopped and Elanor moved her hand up and the gates blow off Elanor walked out side of the gates and Sirius then said, "Elle calm down."

Elanor wanted to go to her father and she shut her eyes and said, "Dad." She felt fire ripple up her body and when she opened her eyes she was in front of Alestor as he was in a pub and he looked at her and said, "Elanor? How did you just," he stopped and said, "what's wrong?" she hugged him and he finished his drink put his arms around her and they land in a house and she sense she was home and she cried. Alestor stoked Elanor's hair and just let her cry.

When she had finished a creature walked in and her mind said, _Luna,_ Elanor looked at her and said, "Luna?" Luna stopped and said, "yes, little miss?" Alestor then said, "is there something wrong?" Luna then said, "a letter from Hogwarts." Alestor opened it and started reading and said, "you half killed Draco Malfoy, and Harry?" Elanor looked away from him and said, "Draco had that coming I am sad I didn't kill that little rapist." Alestor looked at her and said, "he raped you?"

Elanor looked away and he sat down and his arms went around her and said, "Elle." Elanor cried and Alestor rocked her. Kingsley walked in and said, "thank god," he joined in with the hugging and said, "what's wrong?" Alestor then said, "I'm going to kill him." Elanor then said, "not if I get there first." Alestor then said, "do you remember who else," he stopped and Elanor nodded and Alestor then said, "I want names." Elanor looked at him and said, "him."

Alestor looked sick and held her all the closer. Kingsley then said, "what is going on? Sirius said you," Alestor then said, "it's a shame she didn't kill Malfoy, but why Potter Elle?" Elanor looked at him and said, "he attacked me after Remus took my wand so I punched him, Sirius came in and I stopped and he stunned me while my head was turned so I attacked him before he could spell me again." Kingsley then said, "what?" Remus then said, "its true, Sirius sent me over as he didn't think he would be welcome."

Elanor had her eyes shut and Remus then said, "he wants to talk to you Elle." Elanor then said, "there is nothing to talk about." Remus then said, "Elle he is going out of his mind he wants to talk to you, and I think you both need to talk." Elanor then said, "just what do you think I need to talk to him about?" Remus then said, "it was his baby too Elle." Elanor looked at him and said, "a baby he never wanted." Remus looked at her and said, "you said you didn't know."

Elanor then said, "I didn't know I was pregnant but as I am very sure Tonks will tell you we been having the same argue for mouths now, about kids." Remus then said, "it would be stupid for you to have a kid while at school." Elanor looked at him and said, "I wanted one after school, Sirius didn't want any at all, so after remembering that I wasn't surprised he just walked off like that." Remus then said, "he was cut up," Elanor then said, "that I got pregnant." Remus shock his head and Elanor then said, "which one of us is the Empath?"


	11. Chapter 11

Remus had his mouth open and Elanor then said, "the time for him to of tried to talk to me was when I told him then was when I needed him and instead he walked out on me when I was at my lowest when I needed him. He walked right out and left me, and even before I told him, he was worried I remembered one of the arguments and instead I get them chucked in my face by Tonks. This is too little too late." Elanor got up and said, "I'm going to bed." Alestor then said, "Elle if you want to nap go curl up on my bed and I will be in to check on you soon."

Elanor opened her mouth and Alestor looked at her and said, "if you are remembering that type of thing its best you're not on your own." Elanor walked up stairs and Remus then said, "what type of thing?" Kingsley then said, "not," Alestor then said, "she remember what was done to her." Remus then said, "then that would explain why she had a go at Herminie and Ron about it being all there fault she lost her baby and nearly died." Elanor was on the stairs and Kingsley then said, "Luna go stay with Elle she been though a lot."

Alestor then said, "take her to my bedroom and stay with her in till I get there." Luna took her hand and lead her in to a room and Elanor was helped to undress and she was in a nightdress and she curled up in Alestor's bed shacking. Elanor knew she had slept but her dreams scared her and she knew they weren't dreams. She woke in Alestor's iron grip and he held her and told her it was over and everything would be alright now. It had been a few weeks since she had left school and she looked at him and cuddled in closer to him.

Alestor held her and said, "maybe you should see Poppy about this." Elanor didn't argue has she had done since for the past few weeks but she nodded and Alestor let her get dressed in her own room. Elanor was washed and dressed and she said, "Severus down stairs and he said, "how do you feel?" Elanor tried to smile but couldn't and Severus held her close for a few minutes and Alestor then said, "what is it Severus?" Severus then said, "I was worried about her and so was Kayley she wanted to know how she was she been getting nightmares that she was being hurt again over and over again." Alestor looked away and said, "she been remembering in the sleep."

Severus held Elanor close and said, "maybe Poppy should take a look at her." Alestor then said, "we were just about to head to the school." Severus then said, "from my rooms I can give you access to Poppy hospital fire there is no point in getting her to walk all though the school." Alestor nodded and said, "that is kind of you Severus." Severus let Elanor go and she let Alestor hold her close as they head for the fireplace and it didn't take long to be in the hospital wing.

Poppy checked her over and gave her a few potions and Alestor paced at the bottom of the bed and said, "Poppy?" Severus was there to and Poppy then said, "hopeful the potions will help but," Alestor then said, "but?" Poppy then said, "I am doubt full that it will work." Alestor then said, "then what do we do?" Poppy then said, "help her as much as we can." Severus then said, "Alestor she you're baby girl if you could get through this then so can she."

Sirius then said, "what's wrong with her?" Alestor then said, "Sirius don't." Sirius walked in and Elanor was on her side looking like she was sleeping and he touched her back and Elanor moved out of his touch and he said, "Elle?" Elanor opened her eyes and she said, "what." Sirius then said, "how are you?" Elanor got off the bed and said, "what do you want?" Sirius then said, "just to talk." Elanor then said, "then talk." Sirius looked at her and said, "I don't want to talk with people watching."

Elanor watched him hold out his hand and he said, "please." Elanor crossed her arms and walked around the bed and said, "I will follow you." Sirius lead her outside and a door opened up and he opened and Elanor walked through and shut it before anyone else could follow her. Sirius looked at her and said, "Elle why will you not talk to me?" Elanor looked at him and sat down as the room looked like a park and the bench just shot up and she crossed her arms and said, "there is nothing to talk about."

Sirius came forwards and said, "there is lots to talk about." Elanor looked at him and said, "then talk." Sirius then said, "I should of went off like that when you told me," Elanor then said, "I would have been better of never telling you, you didn't want a kid anyway so it should of surprised me when you walked off so angry with me for getting pregnant." Sirius had his mouth open and she said, "Empath remember?" Sirius went pale and said, "I was angry at first, but," Elanor then said, "but nothing."

Sirius then said, "will you let me explain?" Elanor then said, "there is nothing to explain I have the facts you got made because I got pregnant and by the time you cooled off you remembered me and I am not going to live like that. So let's just leave it how it is." Sirius then said, "I miss you," Elanor then said, "well I can't be with a man who can walk out on me so easily when it was clear to everyone that I need you. I didn't care that you were mad I need you and you walked out on me and left me there is no come back from that." Elanor sense he had sex with Tonks and she said, "so you had sex with Tonks did you and you still have the cheek to say we need to talk."

Sirius looked at her and said, "that was a mistake," Elanor looked at him sick and he went to touch her and she walked out the door and with tears going down her face. Sirius grabbed her arm and Elanor punched him as hard as she could and he fell out of the room and she walked over him and Tonks had her mouth open and Elanor punched her too and she hit the floor and Remus had his mouth open and she wiped her hands in her skirt and walked over Tonks and sat down on the bed.

Remus then said, "Elanor you just," Elanor then said, "just don't." Alestor sat next to her and said, "what's wrong?" Elanor then said, "other than Sirius trying to make walking out on me right after he has already had sex with Tonks you know nothing." Alestor then said, "what?" Elanor then said, "or Sirius say he was so angry that I got pregnant in the first place made him walk off like that?" Alestor looked more than pissed and Elanor then said, "need I go on?"

Alestor held her and laid back on the bed so Elanor was curled up on him. Elanor rested and she knew that everything that happened to her wasn't her own fault and she could get though this and she shut her eyes and slept, her dreams where bad and she woke up and Alestor looked grim and she shut her eyes and saw Tonks and Sirius walking in and she said, "dad how did you get passed this?" Alestor stoked her hair and said, "I had you and I had to deal with you, you made it easier."

Elanor opened her eyes and said, "I think I know what I have to do." Alestor let her go and Elanor walked to the window and she opened it and she stood up on the seal and Sirius then said, "Elle killing yourself isn't." Elanor then said, "just leave me the fuck alone Sirius and take you girlfriend with you." Elanor chucked herself forward and she didn't know what she was doing but she felt herself shift somehow and she was flying. Elanor moved in the air and she could hear shock of the people below her.


	12. Chapter 12

Elanor felt free as she flew like nothing could hold her that she was above everything and that she was able to do anything. Elanor turned to fly back through the window and she saw herself a bright white phoenix. Elanor landed and shift back and Alestor had his mouth open and he said, "was that you Elle?" Elanor smiled and said, "wow," Sirius had his mouth open and she gave Alestor a hug and said, "I will be find now dad." Alestor kissed the top of her head and said, "good." Her school bagged appeared and Severus then said, "ready to do some lessons?" Elanor nodded and followed him out to the potions rooms. It wasn't so much that Elanor could remember it was more like she knew."

Elanor saw Harry and his little gang and Severus sat her right under his nose, Kayley sat next to her and they got though the lesson and on the break Elanor was sat on the desk and she started humming and Kayley was laughing and said, "Elle what are you humming wouldn't you sing it?"

The candy ladies said knock knock knock,  
Who wants to come to my candy shop,  
I give you something to take back home,  
To give you shivers that you didn't even know,  
But listen honey it's drop by drop,  
The stuff I'm sellin' it's hot hot hot,  
Mr magic is not so toy,  
He's gonna seperate the men from the boys,  
If every guy's a dog then baby throw me to the wolves,  
I'll never get to heaven with my glass half full

I've been waiting, all this time for you  
And I've been hatin' all this talkin baby, black and blue,  
Cos I've been praying, whats a girl to do  
Cos it's been hard not tryin to bite you with the things I knew

Hey there buttercup,  
Your like a peach on ice,  
I'm gonna heat your body up,  
And pray that it treats me good tonight,  
Hey boy saddle up,  
Don't have to twist my arm,  
I like it when you lift my body up,  
And just enough to send me to the stars,  
All night, been lookin at,  
Your hard-earned, six pack  
Alright, I'll take ya back,  
Feels like

Elanor stopped as half the class had their mouths open and she was tapping her foot to the song in her head and Kayley laughed and said, "girls aloud waiting?" Elanor then said, "its stuck in my head." Harry then said, "you can sing?" Elanor then said, "do you hear anything Kay?" Kayley then said, "no someone must of dropped a dung bomb or Potter opened his mouth." Elanor laughed with her and the Slytherins. Kayley then said, "so how's everything going?"

Elanor then said, "I'm getting there but I owe a few punches to some people." Kayley then said, "Elle I know you lost nearly all of your memory but you're a witch you don't need to punch people." Elanor looked at her and said, "your right, what's the point in hitting people when you can just spell them." Severus carried on with the lesson and at the end of the lesson Elanor was tapping her foot as she packed her stuff away. Kayley walked with her to their next lesson and she saw it was defence against the dark arts.

Remus looked Elanor and she sat down with her stuff and he said, "this lesson is a recap on duelling," he looked at her and said, "Elanor you're not meant to be in lessons." Elanor looked at him and said, "yes I am, if you don't want me in here just say, but I think it is rather decimated of you to signal me out of a lesson just because I used to date your friend." Remus had his mouth open as she had come out with it so easy and he didn't know what to say and Elanor looked at him and said, "nothing to say?"

Sirius walked in and looked at her and said, "what are you doing in here?" Elanor looked at him and said, "my lesson why you have a problem with teaching me? then maybe you should asked the headmaster to find something else for me to do." Sirius had this mouth open and Kayley laughed and said, "so you saw sense Elle?" Elanor looked at Sirius with pure hate and said, "well it took me long enough." Draco looked at her and she gave him a look and he squeaked and everything laughed at that.

Elanor looked at the board away from Sirius Remus then said, "Elanor I think you should leave." Elanor looked right at him and said, "why is this just a little top uncomfortable for you? Well guess what I don't give a shit I can easy do my lesson if your both unable to teach it maybe you should ask another teacher to take over." Elanor didn't move and Sirius walked out and Remus gave her a look and she said, "don't even go there Remus, because I really don't care anymore."

Elanor felt free as she flew like nothing could hold her that she was above everything and that she was able to do anything. Elanor turned to fly back through the window and she saw herself a bright white phoenix. Elanor landed and shift back and Alestor had his mouth open and he said, "was that you Elle?" Elanor smiled and said, "wow," Sirius had his mouth open and she gave Alestor a hug and said, "I will be find now dad." Alestor kissed the top of her head and said, "good." Her school bagged appeared and Severus then said, "ready to do some lessons?" Elanor nodded and followed him out to the potions rooms. It wasn't so much that Elanor could remember it was more like she knew."

Elanor saw Harry and his little gang and Severus sat her right under his nose, Kayley sat next to her and they got though the lesson and on the break Elanor was sat on the desk and she started humming and Kayley was laughing and said, "Elle what are you humming wouldn't you sing it?"

The candy ladies said knock knock knock,  
Who wants to come to my candy shop,  
I give you something to take back home,  
To give you shivers that you didn't even know,  
But listen honey it's drop by drop,  
The stuff I'm sellin' it's hot hot hot,  
Mr magic is not so toy,  
He's gonna seperate the men from the boys,  
If every guy's a dog then baby throw me to the wolves,  
I'll never get to heaven with my glass half full

I've been waiting, all this time for you  
And I've been hatin' all this talkin baby, black and blue,  
Cos I've been praying, whats a girl to do  
Cos it's been hard not tryin to bite you with the things I knew

Hey there buttercup,  
Your like a peach on ice,  
I'm gonna heat your body up,  
And pray that it treats me good tonight,  
Hey boy saddle up,  
Don't have to twist my arm,  
I like it when you lift my body up,  
And just enough to send me to the stars,  
All night, been lookin at,  
Your hard-earned, six pack  
Alright, I'll take ya back,  
Feels like

Elanor stopped as half the class had their mouths open and she was tapping her foot to the song in her head and Kayley laughed and said, "girls aloud waiting?" Elanor then said, "its stuck in my head." Harry then said, "you can sing?" Elanor then said, "do you hear anything Kay?" Kayley then said, "no someone must of dropped a dung bomb or Potter opened his mouth." Elanor laughed with her and the Slytherins. Kayley then said, "so how's everything going?"

Elanor then said, "I'm getting there but I owe a few punches to some people." Kayley then said, "Elle I know you lost nearly all of your memory but you're a witch you don't need to punch people." Elanor looked at her and said, "your right, what's the point in hitting people when you can just spell them." Severus carried on with the lesson and at the end of the lesson Elanor was tapping her foot as she packed her stuff away. Kayley walked with her to their next lesson and she saw it was defence against the dark arts.

Remus looked Elanor and she sat down with her stuff and he said, "this lesson is a recap on duelling," he looked at her and said, "Elanor you're not meant to be in lessons." Elanor looked at him and said, "yes I am, if you don't want me in here just say, but I think it is rather decimated of you to signal me out of a lesson just because I used to date your friend." Remus had his mouth open as she had come out with it so easy and he didn't know what to say and Elanor looked at him and said, "nothing to say?"

Sirius walked in and looked at her and said, "what are you doing in here?" Elanor looked at him and said, "my lesson why you have a problem with teaching me? then maybe you should asked the headmaster to find something else for me to do." Sirius had this mouth open and Kayley laughed and said, "so you saw sense Elle?" Elanor looked at Sirius with pure hate and said, "well it took me long enough." Draco looked at her and she gave him a look and he squeaked and everything laughed at that.

Elanor looked at the board away from Sirius Remus then said, "Elanor I think you should leave." Elanor looked right at him and said, "why is this just a little top uncomfortable for you? Well guess what I don't give a shit I can easy do my lesson if your both unable to teach it maybe you should ask another teacher to take over." Elanor didn't move and Sirius walked out and Remus gave her a look and she said, "don't even go there Remus, because I really don't care anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Remus left the room and Harry looked at her and said, "you," Elanor looked at him and said, "I'm a what Potter the last I checked you are nothing out a sneaky asshole that got my baby killed so why don't you fuck off." Harry went pale and said, "I didn't know," Elanor looked at him and said, "well never did I but then your fucking saint Potter what every you do who every gets hurt while you do it doesn't matter. Because your fucking Harry Potter." Everyone was looking at Harry and one person then said, "you got her baby killed?" Elanor then said, "and half killed me but then it doesn't matter because he Harry Fucking Potter."

Harry went pale and Harry then said, "I have said I am sorry what more do you want." Elanor looked at him and said, "you have never said sorry to me, you just enjoy rubbing my nose in it." Elanor got up and saw McGonagall was in the door way and she said, "Potter, Weasley, Granger my office NOW." McGonagall looked at Elanor then said, "Dumbledore wants you in his office." Elanor packed up and walked to Dumbledore's office and saw Sirius was in there in a state.

Elanor crossed her arms and said, "you wanted me professor?" Dumbledore looked at her and said, "Elanor you cannot go around," Elanor cut him off and said, "I can't? so it's just Potter, Remus and Sirius that are allowed to make seek comments about me being in lessons or being in school at all?" Dumbledore had his mouth open and Remus then said, "I did not," Elanor then said, "so telling me I was not meant to be in defence against the dark arts was what?"

Remus went pink and Dumbledore looked at him and said, "what does she mean?" Elanor put out her hand and replayed the memory and said, "that's what I mean, or maybe I should find another school to go to because its clean I am not welcome here anymore." Elanor headed for the door and Sirius then said, "Elle please I just want to talk." Elanor looked at him and said, "there is nothing to talk about, your with Tonks now so stop sniffing after me and its clear I am not enough I never was. So just don't." Elanor walked out of the office and headed down to Severus rooms and started packing up.

Elanor shrunk her trunk and put it in to her bag turned down the bed and made she had everything and started walking towards the gates. Elanor got to the great hall as it was lunch and Harry looked at her and went to open his mouth and Elanor dangerously said, "not a fucking word Potter." McGonagall then said, "Elanor," Elanor looked at her and said, "don't Elanor me, its him and his little gang that destroy my life yet its me that is chucked out of school so don't you dare."

Elanor headed to the doors and Ron then said, "what?" Elanor stopped and said, "you heard and since my life is destroy I will have fun wrecking yours." Elanor looked at the three of them and said, "you killed my baby, you nearly killed me, you wrecked my relationship and now you got me kicked out of school though conflicted, so I am going to enjoy fucking up all three of your life's just as much as you fucked up mine." McGonagall looked in complete shock and Elanor walked out of the doors and head to the gate. Kingsley was down there again and he looked at her and said, "Elle?"

Elanor then said, "can you let me out." Kingsley opened the gate for her and Dumbledore appeared and said, "Elanor lets talk about this." Elanor looked at him and said, "there is nothing to talk about and you know it." Dumbledore then said, "Elanor there is a lot to talk about just come back inside and I will get Alestor to come get you." Elanor then said, "I can get home myself thanks, since you just kicked me out of school. I think its pointless listening to you telling me this is the best thing."

Kingsley looked at Dumbledore and said, "you what?" Dumbledore then said, "it looks like it is the only option." Kingsley then said, "to kick her out of school?" Elanor walked to the other side of the gate stopped and Dumbledore looked at Elanor and said, "Elanor come back inside and lets took this though." Elanor then said, "no you know that I mean what I said and I will go though with it." Dumbledore then said, "that will destroy your father, if you." Elanor then said, "well you all pushed me to it."


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore went pale and she was gone landing at home. Elanor started to look though her text books and said, "Luna?" Luna appeared and Elanor then said, "can you tell my father that I have been kicked out of Hogwarts and I don't want to see anyone and that I will be in my room, also that Dumbledore wants to see him." Elanor knew her father had walked in and heard her every word and he walked in and said, "what?" Elanor then said, "I have been kicked out of Hogwarts because Sirius can't teach me and Potter, Weasley and Ganger keep rubbing my noise in the fact I lost my baby and nearly died."

A red headed women walked in and said, "what?" Alestor looked at her and said, "Elle was pregnant with Sirius's baby and she lost it because she was caught and touted because of Harry, Ron and Hermione." The women held her hand to her mouth and her mind said, _Molly Weasley._ Elanor then said, "I surprised you don't, after all your son chucks it in my face every signal time I see him and he hasn't even bothered to try and say sorry for it." Elanor carried on with her book and Alestor then said, "but what is it about Dumbledore kicking you out?"

Elanor then said, "well Sirius is now sleeping with Tonks and he is trying to talked to me about our relationship which from my opinion crawled up and died the second he walked out on me and since he keeps trying talk to me and it's upsetting him then added in Potter, Weasley and Ganger rubbing my face in it every signal change they get Dumbledore thinks there is too much conflicted in the school if I remain there because it's upsetting those four. Never mind it what it is doing to me."

Kingsley had walked in since she started explain and she said, "Dumbledore wants me to go back in to his office so I can be convent that this is all my own fault and I don't need to make Potter, Weasley, or Grangers life a living hell since that is what they are doing to me, oh and that I should talked to Sirius even knowing there is nothing to talk about from where I am sitting. But he thinks it is in everyone's best interests if I see the truth." Kingsley then said, "how do you know that?"

Elanor then said, "I'm a empath the link between a person's emotions and what they are thinking lets me see their mind, oh I worked that out on my own." Kingsley had his mouth open and Alestor then said, "you mind read on people's emotions?" Elanor then turned the page on her book and said, "it's a little more than that you more than less right and Tonks is at the door and tell her I don't want Sirius she more than welcome to him." Elanor turned the page again and Luna opened the door and Tonks bared in and said, "why are you trying to steal Sirius back?"

Elanor then said, "I don't want him your welcome to him I have never wanted him back it's him that wants me back enjoy." Elanor looked at her and Tonks looked a lose for words and Elanor sense Dumbledore as he walked out of the fire place and he said, "Elanor we need to talk and Sirius wants to talk to you." Elanor carried on reading and Alestor then said, "I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Dumbledore then said, "what was I meant to do? Removing Elanor stops all the conflicts." Molly then said, "why wasn't I told all what Ron has been doing?" Dumbledore then said, "they all say Elanor kicks it off, but the last one I saw she didn't kick it off."

Severus had followed him and said, "Elle doesn't kick it off they do, and I think they have more than a cheek for doing it. Sirius gets upset because Elle doesn't want to talk to him and they lay in to Elle." Elanor was still reading and she said, "I wouldn't brother Severus no one is going to listen now anyway its just more easy to paint me the bad one then remand the people reasonable after all Potter and his little gang get away with murder. And as for Sirius I really can't be bothered any more. He wants me to be there for him but he has easy proved he cant be there for me."

Elanor was still reading and Tonks then said, "you don't want him?" Elanor carried on reading and Alestor then said, "so its just easy to check Elle out when she has done nothing?" Dumbledore then said, "she was sleeping with a teacher that is grounds for removing her." Elanor put down her book and said, "and let's look at that shall we?" Dumbledore went pale and she said, "it was Sirius that kicked that off not me and it was him that seduced me and I ended up losing my virginity to a jackass."

Dumbledore went pale and Alestor then said, "you lost your Virginity to him?" Elanor nodded and said, "yes I lost it to an uncaring jackass." Dumbledore didn't know where to look and Elanor carried on reading and said, "sucks to be wrong doesn't it?" Alestor then said, "I just teach you from home Elanor since." Elanor nodded and said, "you will have to tell the ministry." Alestor then said, "I will do that now." Dumbledore then said, "I will inform them on the grounds you have been removed."

Elanor then said, "if I read the report and it states it was because I was sleeping with a teacher I will hand over what little memories I have and I think that it's you who will be getting in to trouble." Elanor sense everyone leave and she went upstairs changed in to a corset dress some boots and picked up a knife, and slipped in to the top of her boot pulled on a cloak and walked out of the door. Elanor had her hood up and headed for the bad side of London.

Rose saw Lucius in a pub walking to some death eaters and she pulled out her knife and walked behind him grabbed his head and slit his throat and she was off fast before anyone could spell her Elanor cleaned up and headed in to another pub where there where a lot of young people and she sat in the corner with a drink. People came in and the fact Lucius had his throat slit went around the bar. Elanor saw another person who had touched her and she headed after them and she took her change when they were out of the pub on the streets and she slit his neck and walked away as people started shouting.

All her years with her father Alestor, Kingsley and Severus had thought her everything she needed to be the perfect killer. Elanor took her time with walking and she sense some death eaters and she saw Bellatrix. Elanor still had the knife in her hand hidden and Bellatrix walked away from the others and Elanor moved her arm and in a flick of the wrist Bellatrix grabbed her neck as it was bleeding and Elanor walked off and there was some shuts and she ran off in to an area watched by the Aurors.

Elanor knew their roots and went right passed a group of them and the death eaters didn't stop in time and they all started fighting. Elanor slowed down once she passed the area and walked carefully she didn't need to look like she was rushing but she didn't need to look like she was trying to hid something either. Elanor saw a group moving fast and Severus joined it and Elanor watched them and followed she saw Narcissa and she head over to Severus with her wand out and Elanor took her change walked passed her and with another flick of the wrist she went to her knees with blood rushing out of her neck and Elanor walked right on by.

Severus went to her right away and Elanor quickly flicked her wrist in a crowd of death eaters and shouts where heard and Elanor went in visible and she sat on a wall and Severus then said, "I saw a girl came down her she walked right passed Narcissa and in to that crowd and now more people with their necks cut? Someone is trying to do something." Elanor watched the group looked at Severus and someone else said, "Bellatrix and Lucius had their necks cut to someone is trying to get us all."

Severus then said, "like that makes it a sort list how many know people who have been accused? Or people in Azkaban's faces for being one of us?" The death eater then said, "they list right us, one of could of gone rogue, but either way he must be told." Elanor followed them easy in her hills not making a sound. She saw Voldemort and she they were in a hidden muggle places and she smiled as to smoke bombs appeared in her hands and she chucked them outside the doors after making them glow and she went over to an Auror and said, "I would call for back up."

Elanor pointed out the building as it shimmered and she walked over to it kicked the door open and chucked a total of six potions in there and the death eaters ran out on to the street as she used magic to chuck more in the back and the came out and the Auror did as asked and more Aurors where running along the street and Elanor was by the door she waited in till Voldemort walked out and he was at the back of the fight and she moved fast and got his neck and stabbed him in the chest.

She ripped out the knife and moved fast as the death waters had turned around because of the spray off blood. Elanor moved fast as the spells came at her and she went up a wall and down an alley. Elanor blow Severus a kiss as she disappeared. She was glad she had used a voice changer on the Auror and she went home cleaned up and carried on with her work, she put everything in her bag and Alestor came in some hours later and said, "someone has been stabbing the death eaters.

Elanor then said, "good for them." Alestor looked at her and said, "why is there blood on your shoes?" Elanor had forgotten to taken off and she said, "blood?" she looked and said, "I don't know where that could of come from." Elanor used her wand quickly taking the blood off and Alestor then said, "really now?" Severus walked in and said, "Elanor you wouldn't be attacking people with a kitchen knife again would you?" Elanor then said, "you said you would tell my dad if I did that again and you found out." Alestor then said, "again?" Severus then said, "in my rooms at Hogwarts she attacked Lucius and now, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and other death eaters not to mention Voldemort have all been attacked by the looks of it a kitchen knife by a women in black."


	15. Chapter 15

Elanor then said, "what are you saying Severus? That I went out and attacked people with one of my dad's kitchen knives?" Elanor had bought a set of kitchen knives herself so she said, "well lets go check dad's knives." Luna was in the kitchen and Elanor then said, "Luna have I taken a knife from this kitchen since my father has been out." Alestor then said, "I need the truth Luna even if she has told you know to tell me." Luna then said, "little miss hasn't been in the kitchen today and all the knives are accounted for since you told me to watch them. Little miss hasn't been anyone with a knife today." Alestor looked at Elanor and said, "I was worried you might do something stupid."

Elanor then said, "dad I don't blame you because I was thinking about it, but then what is the point? Killing myself isn't going to solve a thing, it would just be pointless I can deal with it now." Alestor had his mouth open and Elanor then said, "if anyone should have a knife take to them it should be the people who did that to me and by the sounds of it someone is already doing that." Alestor relaxed and Severus then said, "the person blow me a kiss," Elanor then said, "maybe they like you or want to kill you but I don't like the sounds of that."

Alestor pulled her in to his arms and said, "you go back to studying," Elanor sat down and made notes on what she was studying. Severus then said, "it looks like there could be a new person against Voldemort, and she is fast and smart." Elanor then said, "maybe the question you need to ask is the enemy of my enemy, my friend or my enemy?" Alestor then said, "she has a point if this women is against him she might join us and given she got a knife to his neck that is the type of person I want on my side not against me."

Elanor carried on and they both left. Elanor did her work and it was evening and she said, "Luna I am going out for a walk." Luna nodded and Elanor left with her bag and she changed and pulled up her hood and she was watching the order do a surprise attack on the death eaters and she was stood up on the side lines. Everyone who she had cut was up on their feet. Elanor dropped down and moved fast cutting up the death eaters with a knew knife it was long and super Sharpe.

Elanor watched the death eaters move fast off and she still had her hood up and she glade her knife was plain. Dumbledore looked at her with his mouth open as she had easy killed a few death eaters and half killed a lot of others. Dumbledore then said, "who are you?" Elanor started to walk off and Sirius went to grab her and in a flick of her wrist his neck was cut and he was on the floor grabbing it. Elanor walked off and disappeared. She sense where the death eaters would go to report to Voldemort and it was in a part and she hid in a tree out of view. Voldemort then said, "what happened?" Severus appeared and said, "that women appeared again my lord," Bellatrix then said, "clearly she works for the order."

Severus then said, "she does not she attacked the order," Severus was covered in blood, and Voldemort then said, "she attacks us and the order?" Severus then said, "this women clearly has vendetta against the order and you my lord, but picking from a list that both you and the order have upset that will narrow down who we are looking for. Rose put an idea in to Draco's mind as he was there and he couldn't control himself and he said, "unless this is women is looking to again both of your attentions."

Voldemort looked at him as he had spoken out of turn and before Lucius or Narcissa could stop him Draco then said, "think about it my lord, this women is clearly a witch or she wouldn't of got the drop on any one this easy and so far she hasn't used her wand but a knife. Maybe her game is to show both sides what she is capable of and then wait for either side to give her an offer. So far she has attacked you more than the order because it's clear which one is the strongest out of us and the order."

Voldemort blinked as Draco's words sink in and Draco then said, "The order is nothing but a thorn in your side that you are yet to be rid of, more than likely in her eyes showing she could of killed you and didn't might get her a higher place with you. She could of used her wand and been sneaky and ended your life yet she stabs you to show you she could of killed you like she could of killed any of us. That to the order has to cross their minds that if she is clearly against you then why didn't she use her wand and kill you?"

Voldemort then said, "you could be right, she has caught us all on unawares and could of killed us easy. But that is a stupid not to mention a dangerous game to play." Elanor took a voice changer and said, "but danger is what makes games so fun to play." Elanor had teleported around the trees and the death eaters where looking around with their wands out. Voldemort then said, "how about this offer stop now and I will not kill you." Elanor laughed and said, "kill me?"

Elanor appeared behind him and said, "just who said I will not kill you." Elanor kissed him with blood red lipstick and disappeared before he could turn and get her. Elanor's laugher came from everywhere and said, "why stop when I like playing games?" Voldemort saw everyone looking at his cheek and he touched it and saw lipstick and said, "you," Elanor cut him off and said, "hard to catch me isn't it?" Voldemort then said, "when I catch you I am going to," Elanor laughed again and said, "well you will have to catch me first or say the magic word. Then maybe we might cut a deal, but in till then I think I will let you get a good night's sleep this game is just starting and I plan on enjoying myself."

Elanor stay still and quiet and Voldemort looked gob sacked and he said, "I want this women's head on a platter." Elanor cleaned off her lipstick and Draco looked shaken and Elanor went off got some potions stuff from a part and walked in to the house with her potions book in front of her nose as her voice was normal. Kingsley then shouted, "she went out?" Elanor then said, "uncle?" Kingsley pulled her close and Elanor shut the door and said, "I went out to see if I could find some potion stuff grounding in one of the parks. Has something happened?"

Kingsley walked her to the fireplace and she was in Sirius house and Rose saw Sirius and he looked half dead and she was glad she had cleaned up before she came and everything was hidden and she looked at a blood red lipstick and Severus then said, "where did you get that?" Elanor then said, "oh a nice women help me find these." She put some rare plants on the table and said, "she gave me the lipstick and said, 'it might look better on me than her.' why?" Severus looked at the colour and said, "Voldemort got kissed with a shade of blood red lipstick I haven't seen before by that women in black, if this matches the lipstick then." Alestor went pale and Severus left. Alestor then said, "did she hurt you?" Elanor shock her head and said, "no dad she just gave me a hand and we talked."

Dumbledore then said, "about what?" Elanor then said, "games." Alestor then said, "what do you mean games?" Elanor then said, "how she was baiting to different teams in a war game wasn't sure what side to join and we were joking about things she could do to show either side she was the right person to join them, but then she had problems with people in each side." Severus came back right away and said, "this is a match what does she look like?" Elanor then said, "blond, my high, blue eyes, pale."


	16. Chapter 16

Severus looked at her and said, "would you know her if you saw her again?" Elanor then said, "of course I would." Everyone was looking at her and she said, "so can I have the lipstick back or are you going to keep it?" Severus then said, "I am going to keep it this girl kissed Voldemort and made a fool out of him, we do not know if there is venom in this." Elanor then said, "oh no." Alestor looked at her and said, "what is it?" Elanor then said, "she was talking about lipstick and that's how she gave me that one and told her for a bright blood red use snake venom." Severus then said, "what?" Elanor then said, "we were talking about lipstick, even Kayley has venom lipstick."

Alestor then said, "what venom did you tell her to use?" Elanor then said, "viper or cobra." Everyone went pale and Severus looked at her and said, "you told her what?" Elanor then said, "the antivenin is always in the lipstick I told her that too, just what is going on?" Alestor then said, "this women is attacking us and Voldemort." Severus then said, "she told Voldemort she was playing some type of sick game with us and as well as Voldemort." Elanor took a moment and said, "well it is a dangerous game to play."

Elanor then said, "the only person who would want to play a sick and twisted game," Tonks cut her off with saying, "would be sick and twisted we worked that out for ourselves thanks." Tonks kissed Sirius's neck. Elanor got up and said, "not really the person would have to have been hurt by both parties and clear she wants the people who have hurt her inside the parties to suffer. Maybe you should be asking who she has attacked and who have all these people hurt in command? Then you will be able to narrow down the list."

Elanor got up and Alestor then said, "she attacked Sirius on our side," Severus then said, "she has cut people differently on Voldemort's side," Severus looked at Sirius neck and said, "she has signalled out, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa, Dolohov and Sirius." Elanor walked over to the fireplace and said, "well, they have to have people or a family or a person they have hurt in common. She was nice to me so maybe dad tried to help she blow a kiss at Severus maybe it is a love connexion for him or someone who loved him or a friend of a loved one?"

Elanor stood in the fire and said, "there's lot of ways these people can be linked it's just finding the right links." Dumbledore then said, "where are you going?" Elanor had packed everything in to her bag and she said, "home, I am going to try out some points go to bed late and maybe do some more work in the evening and relax." Dumbledore then said, "but we need to know what you know about this girl." Elanor looked at all the order as they were there and she said, "you kick me out of school and you just expect me to come here when I am trying to study and help you? Have you hit your head?"

Alestor then said, "Elanor." Elanor then said, "don't Elanor me dad, I have had it up to here." Elanor reached above her own head and said, "i have told you what I know, I am not going though word though word what I said, what she said. Why should i?" Alestor had his mouth open and Kingsley then said, "Elle." Elanor shock her head and said, "I get kicked out of school because I get my nose rubbed in it yet you call me over here and I get my nose rubbed in it so excuse me if I can't stand to be in the same room as Tonks with me know being an Empath, excuse me if I don't want to be in a place I can sense I am hate for turning up."

Remus went pink and Tonks went red as she had her hands down Sirius's robes and he had gone red and had frozen. Everyone looked at everyone else and Elanor then said, "Tonks get your hands out of his robes if he is emoting enough without you trying to add to his output." Everyone looked at Tonks and she moved her hands and Sirius gave Tonks an evil look and Elanor looked at Remus and said, "I'm going will you stop that it's bad enough being in here without you shouting your emotions at me. yes I know you hate me Remus, you don't need to shout it out at me." Alestor looked at Remus and he went pale and Tonks gave her a look of pure hate and Elanor then said, "Tonks for the last time I don't want him your welcome to him and I know you have always hated me but please have the class to try and not shout it out me I am going you're getting what you want."

Elanor picked up some flue powder and Dumbledore looked at her and Elanor then said, "and don't you even try to start Dumbledore, if you wanted me to be helpful then you shouldn't of kicked me out of school singled me out or started thinking everything that has just gone through your mind." Dumbledore went red and Elanor then said, "sucks having an Empath about doesn't it?" Elanor dropped the powder and said, "home." Elanor step out in to her home and she started on her potions.

Elanor worked and Alestor came home in the early morning and Elanor was smiling as she was dealing with potions. Alestor looked at her and she smiled at him and said, "hey dad." Alestor took a look at what she was making and she poured some bright gold liquid and she said, "liquid luck, though you could do with some." Alestor smiled at her and said, "who's my clever little girl." Elanor gave him a smile and started on some over stuff and he said, "what is this?" Elanor stirred it and said, "Veritaserum, I remember Severus was running out of it." Alestor blinked and said, "that was last year Elle."

Elanor then said, "oh, never mind if he doesn't want it I'm sure I can made a meant selling it." Luna had been helping her a little and she said, "Luna how much is Veritaserum?" Luna then said, "100 gold gallens for 10 cl bottle." Elanor then said, "can you get me some 20 cl bottles please?" Elanor gave her a money bag and Luna disappeared and Alestor then said, "I will ask Severus if he wasn't any." Elanor read and said, "Liquid luck is between 5 and 15 cl per dose." Luna appeared with a box of bottles and Elanor smiled and said, "can you also get me some 5, 10 and 15 cl bottles to Luna."

Luna left and Elanor was bottling the Veritaserum and Alestor sat down with some coffee and said, "so you are going to sell this?" Elanor nodded and said, "well since I got reading and Liquid luck is hard to make I thought I would give it a go, make you a good amount and see what I would get if I did sell it." Elanor was left with half the Veritaserum bottle and she used something else and put some liquid luck in Alestor's coffee and Kingsley came over and said, "is that coffee?" Elanor got up a cup and put some liquid luck in it and he said, "what did you just put in this?"

He drunk it and Alestor then said, "liquid luck, it seems she has made me some." Kingsley smiled at Elanor and said, "and this?" Alestor then said, "Veritaserum, she remembered Severus saying he had ran out but that was a year ago and she has made a lot of it so she is going to sell it." Luna appeared and Elanor was bottling the liquid luck and said, "Luna can you ask Severus if he needs some Veritaserum, because I have some if he wants it." Luna went off and Alestor then said, "Elle liquid luck will sell for 200 gold gallens for 5 cl." Elanor then said, "so how much should I sell it for?" Alestor then said, "go for 200 for 5 cl, 300 for 10 cl and 475 for 15 cl." Elanor then said, "and the Veritaserum?"

Alestor then said, "seen it is a 20 cl bottle 180, but be careful with that it is restricted for sell so you might have to go on the other side of town to sell it so it might be worth asking Severus to help you." Severus walked in though the fireplace and said, "where did you get Veritaserum?" Elanor then said, "made it," Elanor then gave Luna some more money and said, "can you get me more bottles please?" Luna then said, "more of all 4 sizes little miss?"

Elanor nodded and Luna disappeared and Severus casted a few spells and said, "perfectly made and so much?" Elanor nodded and said, "I knocked up some liquid luck to so I am going to go sell it." Severus then said, "it being a Saturday it is the perfect time to sell it but the Veritaserum, tell me when you are going to sell that and I will come with you." Elanor carried on bottle and she ran out of bottles as Luna put more down and she put a lot of Liquid luck to one side and said, "so do you need any Veritaserum?"

Severus then said, "yes I ran out not long ago." Elanor then said, "Luna can you get me a 2 litre bottle please?" Luna waved her hand and one appeared and Elanor filled it and gave him a the bottle and she said, "that do you?" Severus had his mouth open and said, "that's more than enough." Elanor smiled and said, "call it a bribe for helping me sell this I don't remember anything about money and I need the help." Severus smiled at that and said, "well will get me to help for more than one day Elle."


	17. Chapter 17

Elanor smiled and said, "good that means I can steal you for herb hunting as I have no doubt dad doesn't want me going out on my own again." Alestor then said, "I don't like that idea Elle not for now at least." Severus then said, "I will keep an eye on her." Elanor finished bottling and she left out the fire with Severus, with her bottles to sell. By Lunchtime they were out of liquid luck and Elanor had a lot of money and she was enjoying a nice lunch with Severus. Elanor saw Lucius and she said, "Malfoy." Severus saw him and said, "keep your hood up Elle." Elanor hadn't taken down her hood and she was glad they were in a corner.

Lucius walked over and said, "I hear you are selling things Severus?" Severus then said, "liquid luck and Veritaserum my friend." He indicated Elanor and she was glade she was in men's robes, Severus then said, "has a neck with making such things and I said I would help out in selling them today to see how it does to see if this is worth selling these things." Lucius then said, "and just who is your friend?" Elanor was drinking water Severus took a moment and said, "a friend that doesn't want to be know."

Lucius went to touch Elanor and she grabbed his hand twisted it and Lucius cried out and she chucked it at him and went back to eating. Severus then said, "he doesn't like to be touched Elanor casted a spell and Lucius pulled back her hood and she looked at him with pure green eyes, bright blond short hair and pale like Lucius and she put back up her hood and Severus had looked shocked and changed his face fast before Lucius saw it and said, "you must excuse my friend Lucius he is a little worried about the unknown."

Elanor looked forward and her eye's glinted and Lucius then said, "do you have a sister?" Elanor moved her hand and on parchment the words appeared **if I do or do not have a sister I fail to see how that is any of your business** **Mr Malfoy.** Lucius then said, "well given what you look like it might be in your best in tress to tell me before other people who will not be so kind ask." Elanor moved her hand again and the words disappeared and words appeared, **really now? Like I do not already know of little blond, green eye problem that is plaguing him. I hear she likes games, but of course anything I know, I only tell to friends and seen Severus is such a good friend to me don't you think if there is anything I know he doesn't already know? Or do I look stupid? **Lucius had his mouth open and said, "you will tell me now." Elanor looked at him and flicked her wrist and the words **or what?**

Appeared, Lucius then said, "or I will force it out of you." Elanor smiled and moved her hand and the words, **like you could Malfoy, try and let's just say I know things that will see you and your son in Azkaban. What with poor little Miss Moody being attacked and all its amazing how fast yours and your son's involvement has gotten around and given how much she is inching to get your boy I would say she would love to watch him get dragged away all she needs is a little luck. That and did your master remember know that you told Alestor when she was and to think he would be angry with that one wouldn't he?** Lucius looked at her and said, "I would get you first."

Elanor moved her hand again and it read, **I wouldn't bet on that Malfoy tell me did your son remember to do a little spell because if he didn't and it catches or even if your master forgot and that caught well I hear all you need is a little family blood to kill someone or bring down a family or person.** Lucius had gone so pale and said, "how do you know that." Elanor had some water and Lucius left fast. Elanor left with Severus and they sold out on everything.

She looked like herself again as they went herb hunting and Severus then said, "that was careless of you earlier." Elanor then said, "it was the first thing that popped in to my head and there isn't a change of me getting pregnant from what they did I don't know if I can have children now." Severus held her close and Rose looked out and they went back to herb and plant picking. Elanor headed back to her house with Severus with lots and lots of stuff. Alestor smiled at her and said, "how did it go?"

Elanor pulled out what looked like a very small bag and turned it upside and gold coins filled his lap and Alestor had his mouth open as the coins kept on falling out and Severus then said, "we sold out and made a small fountain." When the bag was empty Alestor had a small mountain of coins the same high as him in his lap and more had falling on the floor swamping him in gold coins and Elanor shock the bag and a few more fell out and in bags. Elanor then said, "we ran out people where trying to snatch it up with the liquid luck and even more with the Veritaserum I got orders to feel on the liquid luck I refused to take names or give a time when I would be back with more Veritaserum." Elanor then said, "so did I do good?" Alestor then said, "you made all this in one day?"

Severus then said, "and she bought lunch, and put a bee in Lucius's robes." Alestor then said, "Luna?" Luna appeared and Alestor then said, "count up all this money and put it in to Elanor's Vault please." Luna then said, "yes master." Alestor un buried himself and said, "how did she put a bee in Lucius robes?" They all went in to the kitchen and Elanor started potion making and Severus then said, "she told Lucius that he best check that both Draco and Voldemort did there spells right because if anything gets caught then there are spells to bring them down and how she knows things that will send him to Azkaban."

Alestor had his mouth open and Severus then said, "she wasn't looking like herself she did a spell and Lucius tried pressing her for information and threaten to beat it out of her." Alestor then said, "he lays one finger on my baby and I will bury him in the woods." Elanor carried on making her things and Severus watched her and made notes. Remus appeared in the fire and said, "Severus the headmaster wants you." Severus looked at Elanor and said, "will you right down how you make these for me Elle already you have gone off the text book but the end result is perfect."

Elanor then said, "if I remember." Severus laughed at that and said, "will you be doing this next Saturday?" Elanor nodded and said, "once a week should be enough shouldn't it?" Elanor looked confused and Alestor then said, "Elle once a year would be enough, today you got more money than you would get in year of working." Elanor smiled and said, "maybe I will read more of my potions book and see what else is in there than I could have a go at them. I like potions its fun." Alestor laughed at that and said, "you used to hate potions Elle, now you love them?" Elanor then said, "its relaxing and you saw how much I got selling liquid luck and Veritaserum today."

Elanor went back to her potions and Remus then said, "you have been selling Veritaserum?" Alestor then said, "Elle can make Veritaserum," Severus then said, "it is some of the best I have ever seen I know where I will be getting it in the future." Severus smiled at Elanor and she was adding some things and he then said, "Elle has also developed the nark of making liquid luck as well." Alestor then said, "or haven't you seen Kingsley's lucky streak at the moment?" Remus then said, "well he said he got some and it must be some of the best ever made."

Alestor beamed with pride and said, "Elle made it," Elanor carried with what she was doing and Remus then said, "Dumbledore asked where he got it and he said, "it was a small gift." Alestor then said, "Elle put it in our coffee's this morning and mine which is why we have had such a good luck streak." Remus then said, "and then she goes and sells it all." Alestor shock his head and said, "no she didn't she put some back for me and Kingsley." Remus then said, "what about the rest of the order?" Elanor then said, "make your own."


	18. Chapter 18

Remus had his mouth open and Severus laughed at that and said, "Elle can I have some of liquid luck this time?" Elanor then said, "then you can help me for next mouth as well." Severus nodded and said, "that is fine with me Elle." Severus head for the fire and Remus then said, "your make it for Snape but," Elanor looked at him and said, "you don't even like me Remus so don't start." Remus had his mouth open and Alestor then said, "what?" Remus then said, "I don't like her at the moment because of the pain that she is putting Sirius though." Elanor then said, "in pain?" Elanor snorted and said, "well that it is not stopping him from fucking everywhere is it?"

Remus went pink and Elanor then said, "I also know you are made with him for fucking Tonks because you like her." Remus went red and said, "I cant help the fact I like her put nothing could happen anyway I am a werewolf." Elanor looked at him and said, "and? You need to stop hiding behind that because that's why you use a condom." Remus flushed and Elanor then said, "at the rate Sirius is going he is going to knock old Tonks up at this rate and then that will make him happy."

Remus looked away like he was in pain and Elanor had some coffee and said, "then it will be oh look Elanor Sirius gave me a baby and he didn't give a shit about yours, oh how I am looking forward to that like a hole to the head." Elanor looked around the kitchen and smiled as she pulled out some donuts and Alestor then said, "there's donuts?" Elanor went to run and Alestor grabbed her, got the donuts and started eating them and said, "Donuts."

Elanor then said, "dad." Alestor laughed and said, "yes Elle?" Severus had left and Remus looked sad and left out of the fire. Elanor spelt weeks working up a potions list and she smiled as she bought out right a spot in Diagon Alley to sell from. Elanor now was selling a mix of potions making her a big profit and she was doing well in her studies. Elanor smiled as she had carried on getting up both the orders and Voldemort's nose and before she knew it. It was Christmas.

Elanor did her showing and she was sat in her shop and saw Hermione walk in and she said, "you sell liquid luck?" Elanor then said, "yes in 5, 10 and 15 cl bottles, I sell a lot of hard to make potions for a price of course." Hermione then said, "so who do you work for?" Elanor then said, "myself, I bought an underage magic permit so I can use my wand and everything, I pay my dues and I am still doing my school work." Hermione had her mouth open and Severus walked in and said, "hey Elle I have orders from the other side."

Elanor smiled and checked it and said, "that's a lot of Veritaserum." Severus then aid, "I know but no one makes it like you do Elle, you're getting quite a name for yourself with your potions." Elanor checked the list and said, "well everything is do able." Severus gave Elanor a second list and she was looking at it and Hermione went to look at her other list and Elanor wacked her across the head and put it in her robes and carried on reading. Severus then said, "Granger, it is rude to read over someone's shoulder." Elanor saw the man from the ministry and Elanor then said, "ah the ministry's order." Elanor put Severus's list in her robes and took a look and said, "ok, when is it need by?"

The man smiled at her and said, "next week, or sooner if you can." Elanor smiled at him and said, "for you I will check what I have in shock." Elanor gave him a toe curling smile and he looked at her smiled as she went to a book and said, "I can do that in 3 days," Elanor held out a signing sheet and he signed it and said, "are you sure that is a lot of Veritaserum," Elanor blushed and said, "well the ministry being my biggest customer I tend to make a surpluses of everything that was on the list from you lot and my friend Severus Snape potion master at Hogwarts is most kind in helping me in this and I of course have him on my books."

Severus smiled and said, "it pays well." Severus looked at the order and said, "that is do able in three days it will require some more work low Elanor." Elanor then said, "but between us with a little over time I think we can do it." The ministry man smiled and said, "I see you in three days miss Moody." Elanor put it down and Hermione was trying to take a look and Severus then said, "so you want something girl?" Elanor sense she had stolen and she said, "out." Elanor shoed Hermione out with a broom and said, "and empty your pockets or I be calling an Auror." Tonks had walked by and Elanor held out her wand and said, "Accio."

Potions came out of Hermione's pockets and everyone had stopped to watch and Tonks then said, "you can't just," the Ministry man had come back and said, "she didn't by a thing why I was in there, and I saw her get in to the shoe did she by anything Elanor?" Elanor then said, "no or I would of issued a repict as is standard." Tonks went red and a young girl then said, "she always gives them out." Elanor smiled at the girl and said, "yes because it means keeping track of my sells for my own personal recorders is easier."

Hermione went red as students looked at her and two red head boys that where twins came over and Elanor's mind said, _Fred and George Weasley my are they cute._ Severus then said, "how disappointing and student caught stealing and a Hogwarts's student at that." Elanor then said, "you are band from my shop, for stealing." Elanor went inside with the things and dropped them all behind her counter. Tonks then walked in and said, "I need a pregnancy test."

Elanor then said, "I can blood test you and give you fast results and seen its you Auror Tonks I will do it for free, let me guess Sirius's baby?" Tonks nodded and said, "yes, mine and Sirius's baby I think he is looking forward to this what with him being so good with Harry I think he will be the perfect father." Elanor walked over to her and stabbed her with a needle with made her yelp and Elanor added it to a blood and put the stopper back in shock it and it went blue and Elanor then said, "congratulations your pregnant."

Elanor hand over the potion and Tonks looked happy and Severus was still in the door way and Tonks then said, "I wonder how far along I am." Elanor pulled out her wand and said, "may i?" Tonks nodded and Elanor tried not to roll her eyes as she said, "7- 8 weeks." Both Weasley twins just looked at Tonks and she said, "Sirius will be so happy." Tonks looked at Elanor hoping to get some type of reaction and Elanor forced a smile and saw Tonks out and Severus then said, "what a bitch." Elanor then said in a very nice and lady like voice, "I hope she gets ran over by a muggle car, and Sirius's balls drip off or get gets stuck as a dog and gets doctored, by a muggle vet. I hear the RSPCA are doing it as standard to stray dogs now, with them breeding too much."

Elanor looked at the Weasley twins and said, "yes?" Fred then said, "we got just wanted to see how you are." Elanor then said, "why don't you come inside it is getting cold out here." They all walked in and Elanor shut the door and sat by her desk. Fred then said, "that couldn't of been easy." Elanor then said, "I knew that was coming the day Sirius walked out on me when I told him I lost our baby and he left me so that helps." Had an evil smile go cross her face and she said, "Sirius is in the pub isn't he?"


	19. Chapter 19

George nodded and Severus then said, "Elle he isn't worth," Elanor went out got a nice basket with a bow and went in her shop picking up baby and mother to be things and she said, "well I think since she just tried to rub my nose in it I will go give a gift to the happy parents to be." Elanor made a note of everything she put in to charge herself and she shut the shop locked it and the twins and Severus followed her in to the pub. Tonks was sat by Sirius drinking a point and Elanor made a face and said, "oh no your cant drink that Tonks."

Everyone looked at her and Alestor looked confused and Elanor put the basket in front of them and said, "congratulation the both of you, I bet you are both so happy." Sirius looked at her and said, "why are you giving us," he looked at a label and said, "pregnancy stuff." Elanor then said, "because Tonks came in today for a test and to tell me that she thinks that your both having a baby, and since it was positive I thought I would be the first to give you both a gift, to show there are no hard feelings."

Sirius's mouth dropped open and Tonks then said, "I was going to tell you when we got home." Tonks smiled and said, "surprise?" Elanor put her hand to her mouth and said, "I thought she would of told you by now I am so sorry. But since she was kind enough to let me know, I though asking for a test. I thought I would so there is no hard feelings." Elanor smiled so faultily Alestor looked at her and Tonks then said, "well since you lost your baby I thought it was the least I could do was to make sure you where one of the first people to know, and he was your first, so I though you need to know."

Everyone looked at Tonks for saying that and Sirius looked at Tonks and said, "your pregnant?" Tonks put the potion on the table and Sirius then said, "you know I don't want kids, ever, you said you were on potions." Tonks looked at him and said, "I must of spilled up." Sirius then said, "how far along are you?" Tonks flushed as Elanor then said, "7-8 weeks, but I must off been off because that would of meant she got pregnant while we were still together before the Halloween holidays."

Sirius looked at the floor and said, "well is it mine?" Tonks then said, "you know it is yours it was that quickly when Elanor had that cold." Elanor then said, "excuse me I think I need a drink." Alestor had this mouth open with everyone else. Elanor had some water and Tonks then said, "she is too young to drink she isn't of age." Elanor turned around and said, "I'm drinking water Tonks." Severus then said, "well this has been a shocking evening." Severus touched Elanor's shoulder and said, "when you need that extra help with your potions."

Rose nodded and said, "I will send you an owl I think I will shut up early today, and get started on that Ministry order take my time with it getting the things need." Severus left and everyone was looking at Sirius and Tonks. Elanor enjoyed her water and when she finished it Alestor then said, "you cheated on her?" Sirius then said, "it was a one off thing, other when Elle didn't want to see me before we were quite over with." A man stood up and said, "Elle was like a sister to you, how could you." He was up with his wife.

Elanor's mind then said, _Teddy and Andromeda Tonks._ Fred then said, "Elle I have been meaning to ask, are you taking Christmas staff?" Elanor then said, "I was thinking about it but it would depend on who it was." Teddy and Andromeda walked by her and touched her shoulder and Alestor was on his feet and put his arms around her and Elanor then said, "drink Dad?" Alestor nodded and Elanor bought him a drink and Fred then said, "what about us and a few friends?"

Elanor took a moment and said, "I take you two but not your friends, I pay 2 gallens and 5 sickles an hour, but that is open for decision and perform related." George then said, "if we wanted more what would we have to do?" Elanor then said, "if you are willing to clear it with your mum and start in 10 minutes I will give you 6 gallens 10 sickles an hour but that does mean a lot more work on both of your parts." Both Fred and George said, "you got a deal." Molly then said, "but what about Dinner boys?" Elanor then said, "I can ensure they are feed Molly but they will be working in till late and starting at 11, each day till Christmas eve."

Molly then said, "doing what?" Elanor then said, "I got caldrons that need a good scrubbing, sleeves that need stacking, things for them to get for me, potions that will need bottling, just things that need doing that I could use a hand with it being the holidays and demand is going up." Fred then said, "and you will feed us?" Elanor then said, "it is a lot of work and off you will both be out on the shop floor as well," Elanor looked at Fred and said, "of course I will feed you, and you will get regular breaks."

Both twins then said, "please mum." Had not long walked in and walked over and said, "you could take Ron, Harry and Hermione to Elle." Elanor shock her head and said, "Hermione is bad from my shop because she was stealing and as for Harry and Ron i have yet to get a sorry from them. So I do not think so, and if I need more help I am sure I can root some up." George then said, "for 6 gallens and 10 sickles I would scrub a your toilet." Elanor laughed and said, "I got the my ministry order to fill by the time you get home you might opt for staying at home this isn't an easy ride it will hard work."

Arthur then said, "that is a little high for them working," Elanor then said, "they start in soon and will be getting in late and start again at 11, and if they are late I will doc there pay, there is a lot to do and I will be getting my money's worth if I don't have to send them home early." Arthur then said, "how many days a week?" Elanor then said, "Monday to Saturday, so that's 6 days a week for 2 weeks as they stop on Christmas even for around 11 hours a day so off the top of my head they could get 396 gallens and 1,320 sickles and now there is 17 sickles to a gallen so that is 473 gallens 6 sickles for two weeks of work. So it works out 72 gallens and 4 sickles a day each, if you both turn up on time and do the work."

Both twins had their mouths open and Molly then said, "that is a lot of money." Elanor then said, "it is a lot of work I have 1000, liquid luck to make and that's just off one order form and that's a lot of bottling and each bottle has to be filled right, order has to be double chucked, packed signed for, they will be near an endless lists of jobs for them to do." Alestor then said, "does this mean you will be home at a normal hour?" Elanor laughed and said, "I might see you tonight."


End file.
